The Haunting of Youkai Castle
by UsagiKurari
Summary: Completed!- 500 years ago, a woman could have been seen running through the dark, lightless hallways of an old castle in fear. Her long black hair was trailing behind her, and she held a small lifeless body in her arms.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hello people, I do not own Inuyasha characters, except for characters that MIGHT appear in the story that you have never heard of before. Inuyasha belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. That man is a genius, and I would never think of stealing from him, so don't sue, I have no money!  
  
Summary: Yes, it is based on the movie the haunting, Inuyasha style, well kind of. Oh well. Kagome suffers from Isolophobia, fear of being alone. The doctors have found a cure for it, and want to test it out. Kagome is forced to spend as much time as possible in a big mansion with 3 other people, all separated. When weird things start happening, and souls in the house seem to be calling out to her. What do they want?  
  
Spoilers for the story so you can understand it: Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru are one dysfunctional and soulless family. That's all I can tell ya. Oh yea, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru are children (in demon years)  
  
Rated PG-13 for some blood, and maybe a little coarse language.  
  
The Haunting  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Prologue  
  
"My life has crept so long on a broken wing  
  
Thro' cells of madness, haunts of horror and fear,  
  
That I will come grateful at last for a little thing" Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
  
If you visited Youkai Castle on a dark and stormy night 500 years ago, you probably would of seen a sight that might of scarred you for the rest of your sad sad miserable life. Cause death is a thing that could bring sorrow, I suggest you stop reading this story right now, and go onto reading something else. After this sentence, you can't turn back.  
  
500 years ago, a woman could have been seen running through the dark, lightless hallways of an old castle in fear. Her long black hair was trailing behind her, and she held a small lifeless body in her arms. The body was that of a child with red hair, and a face filled with terror. The woman tried not to look at the face of her youngest child, and kept running.  
  
She soon came upon a door at the end of the hallway, opened it, and ran inside. She placed the body on the bed, and went to light a candle. When she lit it, she saw the figure of a man sitting calmly in the corner of the room, with a smile on his face.  
  
"NO, STAY BACK," the woman shouted. "I WONT LET YOU COME ANY NEARER."  
  
The man didn't seem to hear her, and he got up from the chair and walked towards the frightened young woman. She suddenly picked up a box that lay next to her feet, threw it at the man, and ran out the door.  
  
The man was gaining on her, and tears were streaming down her face. She soon came across a staircase, and was trapped. The man was still getting closer, and soon laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Why did you do that?" the woman asked. "You're a heartless monster!"  
  
"My darling."  
  
"No!"  
  
It was too late. The man swept her up, and dug a knife into her back. She choked, gasping for breath, as blood seeped out of her back, and onto the floor below. The woman fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woman woke up, and found a rope tied around her neck. She was standing on a platform in the greenhouse! Her husband, who she once loved was standing 30 feet below her, laughing.  
  
"Darling, we could have had a happy life here," he started to say. "You just made it more difficult. Now, this will be your end."  
  
The last thing the woman remembers was the wind pouring down on the windows of the greenhouse, her husband laughing, and her own weak voice calling out for help..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R Please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello people, I do not own Inuyasha characters, except for characters that MIGHT appear in the story that you have never heard of before. Inuyasha belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. That man is a genius, and I would never think of stealing from him, so don't sue, I have no money! I also don't own the Haunting movie either, or the Haunting of Hill House. To put it point blankly, the only thing I own might be a character you never heard of before.  
  
Summary: Yes, it is based on the movie the haunting, Inuyasha style, well kind of. Oh well. Kagome suffers from Isolophobia, fear of being alone. The doctors have found a cure for it, and want to test it out. Kagome is forced to spend as much time as possible in a big mansion with 3 other people, all separated. When weird things start happening, and souls in the house seem to be calling out to her. What do they want?  
  
Ok, I've decided to take out Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, I tried and I tried. Anyway, besides Inuyasha and Shippo, I'm thinking of adding Kohaku, Rin, and some other people that I MIGHT make up. There will be a mixture of Youkai and Human.  
  
The woman in the first chapter, the man who killed her is her 3rd husband, I think. She had two children with him, and the others are with others (I'm thinking of using Sesshomaru and Kouga. I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru HAS to be mentioned in this fic. What do ya think? Review to tell me)  
  
This story may not be exactly like the Haunting. It's just based on it. All I know is, is that it won't end the same way (I'm not going to have Kagome fly off with souls, that was just stupid) Also, she knows why she's at the castle (unlike the movie). The study is not going to be about insomnia, but about phobias instead. That sounds more interesting ne?  
  
Thank you for the 3 people who reviewed. I can't believe it, only 3! Anyway thank you to  
  
StarrFire-Sad to say, this isn't my first ficcie. I had others, but if you read my profile, they sucked and didn't make any sense. Anyway, it was very sweet of you not to flame me, and to say nice things. Yes, I liked the start too.  
  
Mirokus-grl-I might Im you. Thanks  
  
Dragon Faere-(raised eyebrow)? I was just wondering what that was. Yes, it does sound intriguing.  
  
You are nice people  
  
Rated PG-13 for some blood, and maybe a little coarse language.  
  
I'm changing something. I'll write a new chapter if I get at least 5 reviews. If I don't, I'm not updating. It's as simple as that.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If you believe you could face death, then surely you can face life.  
  
-- William Kite, Glenwood, Iowa  
  
The walls were closing in at an enormous rate. Higurashi Kagome was lying in bed trying to escape the shadows that danced all over the walls. Suddenly, just as the walls were about to squish her, they stopped in their tracks. Then one of the shadows reached a clawed hand out to Kagome's face. She ducked under the covers, but the claws still reached her.  
  
Kagome's mom entered the room soon after. The walls returned to their normal positions, and the shadows disappeared as the light in her room turned on. Tears streaked down Kagome's face as her mother sat down on the bed to calm her crying daughter.  
  
"Darling, what happened?" the mother asked calmly.  
  
Kagome was a girl of 18 with long raven hair, blue-gray eyes, and her face was streaked with tears. She could barely get the words out over the sounds of her own sobs. "Walls. closing in. shadows. one with claws. tried to kill me!" was all she was able to get out.  
  
(AN: the claws thing is not what you think. I just thought it sounded interesting.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome was eating breakfast when the phone rang. The caller id didn't say anything, so she decided to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," she said into the receiver.  
  
"The paper. Look in the paper, at the ads," was all it said before Kagome heard a click at the other line.  
  
She got the morning paper and looked in the classified ads page. The first one was surprisingly circled, and it said.  
  
Have a fear you want to control? Need test subjects for phobia study at an old enchanting castle in the mountains. Want to volunteer? Call Doctor Inoue Kaede at 715-349-9283.  
  
Kagome was speechless. She knew she had a phobia, and it was getting worse and worse as time went on. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Kagome was on the train to Jonen-dake, a mountain in the northern alps of Japan. She couldn't wait to meet the other people who were just like her! People with fears they can't control. This Kaede person sounded nice too. When she called her on the phone, she sounded a little old, around her late 50's, but she sounded sweet and sincere.  
  
'This castle does sound enchanting, and boy is it big!'  
  
Kagome was staring at a picture of the castle she found on the internet. It was enormous! It had at least 6 or 7, 40 maybe even 50 story towers. The castle itself was surrounded by a lot of vines, and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for decades, maybe even centuries. She also found a history on the old house too.  
  
~Youkai Castle was built around 500 years ago, by Ogata Naraku, a wealthy noble, as a wedding present for his wife Hidaka Kikyo the daughter of another noble. Naraku was Kikyo's third husband, and together, they gave birth to two children, who lived past the age of 5. They also had many other miscarriages, but no one is sure of the exact number. Kikyo also brought along 3 other children from her previous husbands.  
  
However, their love did not last. After a few months, Kikyo was found dead, hanging from the greenhouse roof. It has been confirmed that she commited suicide. Her 5 children vanished, and her husband grieved in his loss. 2 years later, he disappeared, never to be heard from again.  
  
Legend has it that their spirits still haunt the house, and the spirits of the 5 children do as well. Lots more people have tried to live comfortably in the house, but none lasted more than a few weeks.  
  
Later, it was soon opened to tourists. However, after a few years of being a tourist attraction, about 20 people had disappeared, mostly children. It was closed down to tourists in 1976.~  
  
(AN: Doesn't it sound like a mixture of Rose Red? It sounds good though right? Anyway, if any of the last names I used weren't last names at all, please tell me, I needed last names!)  
  
When, Kagome finished reading the history, the conductors voice was heard over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Last stop of the day. The northern Alps of Japan. All passengers who are exiting the train, watch your step and have a nice rest of the day."  
  
Kagome picked up her suitcase, and exited the train. Dr. Kaede said that she would be waiting for her as soon as she got off he train. She looked around for someone who might have been Kaede, and soon saw an elderly woman around 60, with long gray hair, and eye patch around her right eye, and holding up a sign saying "Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome walked over to the woman. The woman reached out her hand and said "Welcome, ye must be Higurashi Kagome. I'm Doctor Kaede, the leader of the experiment."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Kagome said.  
  
"Come child, we have to get to the castle. The others would be waiting there."  
  
Kagome followed the old woman until they were out of the train station. She was walking towards a black 6-door limo. A young man got out of the limo, and opened the door for the two women. They both got inside the limo, and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long ride up the mountain, they pulled up to a large castle. Kagome gasped 'Wow, its even more amazing in person.' The young man got out of the limo again and opened the door so Kagome and Kaede can get out.  
  
"That will be all," Kaede said to the chauffer. "Ye may leave. Come back in two weeks, same time."  
  
The chauffer nodded, and drove of down the mountain. Kagome and Kaede were face to face with a large iron gate, with a lock around it. It was all rusted, and attached to a rusted chain that covered the whole entrance to the castle.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya like it. I know it was kind of a waste of a chapter, but every story needs some waste in it you don't need. Well, it was kind of important. It was a WHOLE introduction. Anyway, remember 5 reviews, or no new chapter! Ok? Good.  
  
R&R NO FLAMES! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. They all belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. (I know in the last chapter I said he, that was a typo. I meant she. I was just caught up in the moment). If you sue me, then all you'll get is a plastic straw, a paper clip, and a rubber band.  
  
Summary: A 18 year old girl named Kagome is sent to Youkai Castle, a supposedly haunted castle for psychological study. What she finds there may alter the way she looks her life, and others as well. (I know its crappy and it sounds corny, but what ya gonna do?) Yes, it is based on the movie.  
  
Hello, I'm finally back! (Hears silence) ahem, where is everybody. (Hears 5 people clapping) well, at least I got some support...  
  
It is true, only 5 people reviewed me (one reviewed twice). I am truley greatful to those 5 people, who made my day many a day ago.  
  
I'm sorry I havent updated in a while. I got a new computer, then it took a while for me to figure out how to get word perfect onto fanfiction.net (sorry, I'm slow). Then I had this major urge to write "Stories of the Abused," so I wrote that. And trust me, it took a very long time for me to write this chapter.  
  
Warning: This chapter may be bad, but its just one of those chapters that must be in there for reasons that only I know of ok?  
  
Ok, remember, this story is only based on the haunting. Some parts, well, most of the parts, except a few major ones (like the mirror scene, where she looks in the mirror and sees Caroline getting pregnant, thats my favorite scene) will be based on what's in my head.  
  
Rated PG-13 for some coarse language and a little blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
"Alone is not a bad way to be;  
  
it clears your head and focuses you on the journey.  
  
Cherish the short intervals during the quest you have with others,  
  
but be prepared to walk alone in the darkness."  
  
-an excerpt from a poem called "The Darkness"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Then suddenly, as if on cue, an old man popped out of some dying hedges in front of the house. He was a small, thin old man with a balding head, a pointed gray beard, and two big bug eyes. He spotted the two women at the gate and slowly made his way over.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Kaede answered. "My name is Doctor Inoue Kaede. Ye are Mr. Totosai I presume. If ye remember, I called ye about 3 months ago to ask your permission to use the castle for an experiment of mine."  
  
"I remember," he replied. "But who is she?" pointing at Kagome.  
  
"That's one of my participators in the experiment. Her name is Higurashi Kagome." Totosai just continued to stare at Kagome. His mouth was wide opened, and he was in shock.  
  
"Mr. Totosai, are ye alright?" Dr. Kaede asked.  
  
Totosai snapped out of his daze. "Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just... oh forget it. It's not important. I'll open the gate, and you can follow me."  
  
After the gate was opened, the weary old man showed them in. On the way to the front entrance, he continued to stare at Kagome. She was becoming very annoyed at this, and was about to ask him what was wrong with him, but they reached the front entrance. The door was enormous! It was at least 20 feet tall, but that wasn't what caught Kagome's attention. What was on the door was more fascinating. On the left side of the door was a picture of what looked like a giant grinning spider. On the other side was that same spider except it looked like it had just lost a meal. You couldn't really tell, but it looked angry. She didn't realize how long she was staring at the door until Mr. Totosai called for her to come in.  
  
The entrance hall was beautiful. The ceiling rose many feet above their heads, and was painted with pictures of mythical creatures. Kagome could recognize a few, like Pegasus, and the centaur, but the others were a complete mystery. At the very end of the hall, stood a giant staircase, draped in an elegant red carpet. At the very top she could make out a huge painting, but was too far away to see what it was.  
  
"Shall I give you the tour?" Totosai asked Kaede.  
  
"Aye," Kaede answered. She then called for Kagome to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Totosai had just shown them the main rooms like the piano room, the kitchen, the living room, and a few of the bathrooms that construction workers installed for the tourists. They arrived back at the entrance hall just as someone knocked on the door. Kaede told Kagome to stay where she was, which was at the bottom of the staircase, and went to answer the door. While Kaede was gone, Kagome was able to get a good look at the paining at the top of the stairs. It was a beautifully done portrait of a young man, maybe in his 30's, with long wavy black hair, and violet eyes. There was also a nameplate underneath the portrait is read Ogata Naraku.  
  
She must have been staring at the painting for a very long time because she felt Kaede's hand on her shoulder, and standing next to her was another girl. She was a little taller than Kagome, with long dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long black sweater, which was buttoned up in the front, and had on black pants to match. She had a duffel bag which hung over her shoulder, and had also a big brown suitcase.  
  
Then Kaede introduced them, "Kagome, this is Tajiya Sango. She is also participating, and will be sharing the room next to yours. I did that purposely because I know about your problem with be alone in big spaces. Mr. Totosai will show ye to your rooms." Totosai gestured for the girls to follow him, and they went up the staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: Be warned, I might go totally Lemony Snicket on you)  
  
As the group climbed higher up in the castle, Totosai continued to stare at Kagome. She wanted to ask Mr. Totosai why, but she never got the chance because soon, they reached their rooms.  
  
"Kagome's is the one at the end of the hall, and Sango's is right next door," Totosai instructed. "The two rooms are connected by a bathroom, so you don't have to go out of the rooms to visit each other."  
  
Suddenly, Sango spoke up. "Excuse me, if the house is about 500 years old, how could there be bathrooms?"  
  
Totosai simply answered "It was used as a hotel for a while." Then he continued on. "Throughout most of the day, you can reach me if you have any problems. I leave the castle around 8:00 each day, so at night if you get into trouble, your out of luck."  
  
Kagome was confused. "Why do you leave? I thought you were the caretaker of the castle. Don't you stay here 24/7?"  
  
Totosai soon gave her a cold stare. "I don't like to be here when the lost souls come out." Totosai noticed the two girls' puzzled faces, so he went on. "Didn't you hear of all those people who went missing a few decades ago? People say that the lost souls of Ogata Naraku and Hidaka Kikyo's children are said to come out at night. I would know. I have noticed some strange behavior, but I don't really want to talk about it. All I know is that if you did run into trouble, no one would be able to hear you."  
  
Suddenly, a moaning sound was heard, and it echoed all throughout the castle. If I was one of those girls, I would of been out of there before you would of said Youkai Castle, but these girls didn't believe in spirits, although Sango had had some encounters with the other side. I'm getting too far off subject, lets just say that the girls just ignored the moaning, and assumed that another guest had arrived, and had just tripped or something. If they had just ran out, then they would of never experienced what happened next. (AN: sorry, that had to be included, a little touch of Lemony here and there. Just ignore it ok?)  
  
"No one lives any nearer than town." Totosai continued. "No one will come any nearer than that. In the night. In the dark." (AN: recognize that quote?) And at that, he walked off, and left the two girls alone in silence.  
  
Sango was the one to break the silence between them. "So, lets go in, shall we?" They both went to their own rooms and opened the door. Kagome's room was beautiful! Her room was mostly royal blue, there was a huge fireplace that took up one of the walls, a large window that led to a balcony, and a humongous bed draped in velvet. On the ceiling was another painting, but this time it had a picture of a dark haired maiden, playing with what looked like many small children. They all looked so happy playing together. She dropped her suitcase on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling for the longest time. She was snapped out of her daydreams by Sango, who was gesturing her into her room. Sango's room was practically identical to Kagome's, except that her room was baby blue.  
  
Sango told her to sit on the bed for a moment while she got settled, then she said they could go exploring a little bit. She took off her sweater showing that she was only wearing a bra underneath. Kagome quickly shielded her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry, I'm just putting a shirt on." Kagome lowered her arm, and then noticed that Sango had a tattoo on her back. It was that of a yellow cat, but it had red eyes, a black diamond shape on its forehead, and it had two tails.  
  
"I like your tattoo Sango," Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks," Sango replied. She quickly put on a hot pink T-shirt, and led Kagome out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while, Kagome and Sango realized that they were going around in circles. They had no idea where they were, but they just came across more doors, and some doors led to more hallways. After what seemed like an hour, Kagome started to sweat. Sango noticed, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan," Sango called. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Kagome wasn't feeling alright. It wasn't her phobia, but she had a very strange feeling about the door in front of them. It was very tall, it had carvings on it that they couldn't make out, and plus the fact that the hallway smelt like decaying flesh.  
  
"It's nothing Sango," Kagome replied calming down a little bit. "I just have a bad feeling about the room behind this door." As if the room itself heard Kagome, an ear-piercing scream coming from behind the door reached their ears. Kagome and Sango both covered their ears, but the scream just kept getting louder. The only thing left to do was run, and that's exactly what they did. And they kept running until they for some reason, made it back to the entrance hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede heard footsteps approaching from behind her, and turned around to see Kagome and Sango running with their hands over their ears down nearby hallway. She approached the running girls and asked them why their ears were covered.  
  
"We were in front of this door..." Kagome began.  
  
"...and suddenly we heard this ear-piercing scream." Sango finished.  
  
After they had explained everything to Kaede, there was a knock at the door. The other participant had arrived! Kaede went to open the door, and brought in a young man, wearing a purple T-shirt, black slacks, and he had black hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, this is Houshi Miroku." Kaede said.  
  
Suddenly he came up to Sango, grabbed both of her hands in his and said "Will you bear my child?" A second later, he was on the floor with a huge lump on his head. Sango had an angry look on her face, and then stormed off.  
  
Kagome just sighed and stated "This is going to be very interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I promise that the next one will get up as soon as I have time (or in the next month) Pleez R&R ok? 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Remember, if you sue, you get the the rubber band, the paper clip, and the straw I love so much. That and a nickel will get you a hot cup of JACK-SQUAT! (Guess what show that's from and you win a prize!)  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her life. What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle is still raging.  
  
Guess what? I learned something knew today. I learned that if you update more often, you get more reviews. How about that? And I figured that out all by myself!  
  
Screw the 5+ reviews thing. I'll make it 4. I really want to write.  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed.  
  
brighteneddarkness- you should really watch the movie. It's not that scary, but it's a classic! Well, here's the next chappy!  
  
Zump!- It came up the stairs CLANG CLANG CLANG, and gave you another chappy. YAY  
  
EJ- Did you really not know where the quote was from, or were you being sarcastic? I hope your brain comes back soon ok?  
  
Kai-Aki Ti- Its official, you are my new bestest buddy. I read some of your other stories, they are awesome! I just finished reading... well, I don't remember, but I remember I cried, and I couldn't review it. Does it ring a bell?  
  
C, I'm loved!  
  
This is just a word of advice: There is a limit of 3 swear words per review ok? In the past, I have gotten reviews with at least 17 or more swear words. I do except flames, but no "You suck, and you can't write for f*ckin beans" kind of things ok? I take the insults as a reason for me to get better in writing, which is good. OK?  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
"What was that about Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What was what?" he answered, looking a little confused.  
  
"With the groping thing stupid!"  
  
"Well, I just can't help it if there is a beautiful lady in my presence. It runs in my family."  
  
"Whatever," and Kagome went off to look for Sango, who had ran off after Miroku groped her. She had reached their room, when Sango popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
"Come on, you've got to see this!" She started running, going through many doors, around many corners, and down many hallways, until she finally reached a door. "Come inside, its so cool!" She seemed excited, so Kagome went in.  
  
It was a room of mirrors. A whole room full of mirrors! It was like a funhouse.  
  
"This is amazing." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I just found it." Suddenly, the floor started rotating. Sango and Kagome toppled over by the sudden movement.  
  
"I didn't know such an old house could have technology like this." Sango said.  
  
Kagome was a little puzzled by that, but she didn't really care. This was a great house! Unknown to Kagome, right outside the room, someone was watching, but disappeared as the girls came out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked back to their room in complete silence. It was uncomfortable, so Kagome tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So Sango, I never got the chance to ask, why are you here?"  
  
"The same reason you're here," she answered. "I have a phobia."  
  
"I know that," Kagome said. "But what kind?"  
  
"Well, I've kind of got two."  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I've got acrophobia, which means I'm afraid of heights, but it really isn't a big case. I just get a little queasy if I'm at a certain height. The other..." and she cut off.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, anxious to know. "What else?"  
  
"I don't know why, but when Miroku groped me just now, I got really scared. I felt the room starting to spin, and a young child screaming inside my head. That's why I ran away."  
  
"You don't know why?"  
  
"No, I've gone to a lot of psychologists, but no one could tell me what was wrong. I heard Dr. Kaede hypnotizes people, maybe she could help me. That was another reason why I signed up for this. She encouraged me to come." Kagome didn't want to ask anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was where they finally got to know each other a little more. Miroku just got out of college and was looking for work. He had anemophobia, which meant he was afraid of wind, or hurricanes. His father died in a tornado, so he was always afraid after that. Sango was an artist. She didn't mention her fear of people touching her. She thought this was just a secret between her and Kaede, and that Miroku didn't really need to know. After dinner, Kaede called Sango away from Miroku and Kagome, and went to a empty room.  
  
"Sit down," Kaede commanded.  
  
Sango sat.  
  
"I think we should start with the hypnotizing now, while everyone else is busy. That way, we could uncover what happened in your past that makes ye so fragile."  
  
Kaede started the hypnotizing.  
  
(AN: I looked this up and yes, this is one method of hypnotizing people. I tried it on myself once too. Also, this isn't really important, I just felt like putting it in here.)  
  
"Relax your body Sango. Lets start with the head. You feel your head relaxing. Your mind is clearing. Relax. Now relax your face... your jaw...relaxing. Now relax your neck...your shoulders...your arms...your hands...your torso...your hips...your legs...your feet. Now ye are totally relaxed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Kagome were sitting in total silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Kagome now had some time to think. The house, she got a weird vibe from it. Every time she entered a new room, a chill ran up and down her spine. She always felt like someone was watching her, from some unknown hiding place. Miroku probably felt it too. His eyes showed so much emotion, that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe he did feel it. Or maybe it was because it was raining outside.  
  
"Sorry Kagome-chan," he said getting up from the chair. "I have to go." Kagome knew he was afraid but she just nodded and said she had to go to her room too. Before they could leave the room, Kaede showed up at the door with a very pale Sango.  
  
"Before you leave, I must give ye the medication. This medication will help ye control your fear. One pill every 12 hours." She handed out the pills, and then sent them off to their rooms.  
  
On the way, Kagome was able to catch up with Sango, who was still very pale.  
  
"Sango-chan, is there something wrong?" she asked. "What Kaede want with you anyway?"  
  
Sango didn't answer. She just went into her room, and slammed the door in Kagome's face. Kagome just sighed and went into her own room, got into her pajamas, and went into bed.  
  
*Dream*  
  
A tall black haired man went up to the tall castle holding his new bride, a beautiful maiden with long straight ebony hair. Behind them followed 3 small children. They were running around playing tag. A small boy with long silver hair and golden eyes was "it" and was chasing a small girl with long dark brown hair tied up into a half ponytail on the side of her head, and an older boy with short black hair tied back. The man opened the door to the newly-finished castle and set his bride down gently on her feet.  
  
"Oh darling," the woman said. "This is so wonderful."  
  
"I know," the man replied. "And its all ours. We will grow old here, raise a large family here, and die here, together. Also, I will be able to work the mill from here because it is nearby, and I could spend more time with the one I love. Now, why don't you get the children settled in their beds, and we could have more time for ourselves." The woman soon left with the children, leaving the man alone. He then left the entrance hall, went down a long hallway, which led to the library, and took out a small leather book. He flipped through the pages, which were full of cross outs, and came to a blank page. He wrote something down, and closed it. He then went to one room at the end of the hall, and closed the door tightly behind them. His evil laugh could be heard echoing throughout the castle.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Kagome woke up very cold, and went to the bureau to put on a sweater. She was still cold. When she breathed, she could see fog. She just decided to climb back into bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep once again.  
  
As the room went into darkness once again, something could be heard breathing in one of the corners of the room. From the shadows stepped a small boy, around 8 or 9 with long hair and wide eyes. That was all that could be seen in the dark. He walked up to Kagome's bed and crawled into bed with her. If you saw this, it looked like he was waking her up.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome." he called out in a soft voice, almost a whisper. She stirred a little, but pretty much ignored it. He went to try again, but he had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOO, what did ya think? I'm sorry it's a little short, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I made them a little longer. But, that means there will be more chapters. HEHEHE. Anyway. Pleez Review ok? 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the Haunting, I don't own none, zip!  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her life. What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle is still raging.  
  
Hello, its me again. Sorry it took so long to update. I had this stupid English project to do, and it took up most of my time. Also, I had the most severe case of writers block. Especially because over the weekend, I saw the Poltergeist, Exorcist, and Final Destination, which totally threw me off track, and got all my thoughts on horror confused. However, it actually might help me write this much better. Remember, this story is only BASED on the haunting. Some things might be totally out of line, but some major parts will still be included (just not the end, I hated it)  
  
WOW, at the present moment, I have a grand total of 31 reviews! It's a record for me. Updating quicker does attract more!  
  
Dante Gemini- I know that Rumiko is a woman (if you read my note in the 3rd chapter it says I was caught in the moment) I havent got the chance to read that story yet, but I will. Also, yes the child is dead. People don't always die looking peaceful. Some people die with their eyes OPEN! (Shudder...)  
  
Kagome-chan- Thanks, and yes I KNOW!  
  
Whitemiko-Thank you thank you. Arigato. Thank you  
  
KFChick2- Ur the first person to complement on that. I like you! But they're not really the desendants, just the same characters in a different story. I might actually finish this one too.  
  
Inu girl- I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! But thanx for the concern  
  
kristy- u are a curious cat aren't u?   
  
-thank you  
  
-here's more  
  
-I feel sooooo special  
  
-if u read the note in the first chapter, it says that yes, he is one of the children, I'm making him the main child. There are going to be 2 children she sees the most, one of them is Inuyasha. Sorry for spoiling it, but it is a teensy bit obvious(no offense to you of course)  
  
Rei-Neko- Ur guess couldn't be more correct!  
  
ChrissyKitty-I like people who get straight to the point  
  
Randomunit02- Interesting name. I'm glad you like it  
  
Crystal- I hate it when people stop it at the good part too, but I LUV cliffhangers  
  
No-name- I was kind of going for creepy  
  
Diane- I hate the ye's too, but I was first introduced to the dubbed show b4 the japanese, and its kind of a reflex. If only I was introduced to the japanese first. Maybe I might drop it. Ya know, I think I will! HAHAHA  
  
SingleGlassRose- I know, it gave me a chill just writing it. And I was writing it 1100 at night too! And I always hear breathing in my house.  
  
EJ-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH  
  
lynxotaku306-for the last and final time I NO!!! Sorry don't mind me, I'm just getting pissed off.  
  
Inugirl10621- Well, here it is  
  
Sorry if I forgot anybody...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
"Things are seldom what they seem. Skim milk masquerades as cream."  
  
-W.S Gilbert  
  
Kagome woke up a little before dawn to the sound of moaning coming from Sango's room. The room was still extremely cold, so she pulled on another sweatshirt. She crossed through the bathroom to Sango's room to find that she was still fast asleep. She started to go back to her room, when the moaning started up again. The room continued to get colder, and she could actually see her breath. She decided to just ignore it, and go back to bed.  
  
After laying in bed for a few minutes, still awake, she decided to go downstairs and wait for the others to get up. She pulled on her slippers and headed towards the staircase. On her way, she started to get dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry.  
  
'Take it easy Kagome, your all alone... in a freaky house... with no one else around.'   
  
The thought just made her get dizzier. Soon the room started to spin out of control.   
  
Spinning...  
  
Spinning....  
  
The last thing she saw before she completely blacked out was Naraku's still portrait on the wall, grinning at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of a ice pack on her forehead. When her vision went into focus, she could make out 3 shapes standing above her.   
  
It was Miroku, Sango and Kaede.  
  
She tried to get up, but her head stopped her and she flopped back down on the floor again.  
  
"Easy Kagome," she heard Sango's voice say. "Stay down."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, her vision coming into focus again. "I'm fine. Really. I just had another dizzy spell on the way downstairs." She then got up, and took off to her room without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, the four were sitting in the den near the fireplace. Kaede was asking them how their night was, and if the medication worked. All three patients stated that the medication was fine, and helped them sleep through the night. Kaede was pleased, and soon left the room, leaving the three alone.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes until Miroku spoke up. "Did you hear the real story behind Naraku?"  
  
"What do you mean, real story?" Sango asked.  
  
"It said that Naraku here wasn't as innocent as everyone said he was. Everyone said he liked children, and wanted a house full of them. He got what he wanted, but not by seducing..."  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, it was said that he had many servants. When a servant would have a child, when they reached the age of three, he would get them working. He loved to torture the children. He sent many children to early deaths, and buried them out in a graveyard he made just for them. I heard that he even killed his own children. He was a monster. That was why Kikyo killed herself."  
  
"I knew that Kikyo killed herself," Kagome began. "But I never knew why, and the way the stories told it, Naraku died of heartbreak, when she killed herself."  
  
"No, no, no." Miroku said. "Actually, some stories said that he killed her, and made it seem like she killed herself. However, diary entries said that she was thinking of committing suicide, but never got the chance to."  
  
"That's extremely... freaky and disturbing." Sango said. Soon, she suddenly exclaimed. "Wait a minute... How come she never got the chance to do whatever she wanted to do?"  
  
Kaede entered the room half a second later, gesturing for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome come, I want to show you something that you may like." (AN: NO MORE YE'S YAY)  
  
Kagome got up, and followed Kaede. It seemed like they walked all the way across the house, before Kaede stopped before a large door.  
  
"It's in here," she said. She opened the doors and Kagome gasped in surprise.  
  
It was one of the biggest and the most beautiful greenhouses she had ever seen! The ceiling rose 30 feet above their heads, the walls were covered in crisp green vines, a fountain in the center, a long winding staircase, leading to a balcony, and there were rows and rows of different types of plants and flowers.   
  
"Wow" Kagome said in amazement. "It's so beautiful. At least Totosai did something right."  
  
"Actually," Kaede began. "Totosai's wife takes care of the greenhouse. She's a retired florist."  
  
Kagome was shocked. "Totosai has a wife?" 'He seems to weird and old to have a wife'   
  
"She doesn't come here a lot," Kaede explained. "She comes here once a week to take care of the greenhouse, and then she goes back home. She's practically bedridden, and doesn't like to move. However, she does make an exception with the flowers."  
  
Kaede just kept talking.  
  
"This greenhouse was built for Kikyo from her husband. She loved the peace and tranquility of it, so she came in here quite often. However, Kikyo's oldest daughter Rin, spent more time in here than she did."  
  
"You sure know a lot about the house Kaede." Kagome said. "I have a question though. I heard that Kikyo committed suicide in here. Is that true."  
  
Kaede was silent for a while before she spoke up again, "Well, I didn't want to worry anybody, but yes. This is where she hung herself. This is also where Rin was found..." and she stopped.  
  
Kagome wanted to know why she had suddenly stopped. She asked if the old woman was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "It's just that, well, don't tell the others, but all of Kikyo's children were found dead somewhere in the house. It was after she found her youngest child dead that she was found on the greenhouse roof."  
  
Miroku was right! He did kill his own children. But why did he do it? She didn't really feel comfortable in the greenhouse anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Kaede gave them their medication, Kagome and Sango headed up to their rooms, where Sango suggested doing Kagome's hair for her.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair Kagome," she had said. "You need to do something with it besides leaving it down."  
  
When they got into the rooms, they changes into their pajamas, and piled onto Sango's bed. Sango had all of her hair products out and went straight to work. While putting Kagome's hair into a bun, she bent over, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"So," she whispered. "What did Kaede show you today?"  
  
"Sango," Kagome said aloud. "There's no need to whipser."  
  
"Yes there is." She clipped Kagome's hair into place and snuck over to her door. She suddenly yanked it open, and in came Miroku, tumbling to the ground. As soon as he got up, he looked at the now two furious young women.  
  
"Hello ladies," he said, trying to be as innocent as possible. "What a coincidence it is that we all are in the same room."  
  
"Cut the crap Miroku," Sango yelled. "What were you doing outside my room?"  
  
"I was..."  
  
He never got to finish, his face suddenly met the hard floor, and a huge bump appeared on the top of his head. Sango had taken one of her spare canvases, and whacked him on the head,  
  
"You are such a hentai Miroku,"she said, still with the canvas in her hand, ready to strike."GET OUT!"  
  
Scared out of his mind, he hurried as fast as he could out of the room, and down the hall. Snago calmly closed the door, and went back to work on Kagome's hair. When she was done, she held up a small handheld mirror in front of Kagome, and told her to take a look.  
  
"Wow Sango, that's really good." Suddenly, a strange smell hit their noses.   
  
"Holy shit," Kagome exclaimed. "What the hell is that smell?"  
  
"Remember that door we came upon the first day we were here? It smells like that." They both covered their noses, and went into Kagome's room, but the smell was even stronger there. They ran into the hall, and headed away from the smell. However, they couldnt' seem to. Where ever they went, it just got stronger and stronger.  
  
'Where is the smell coming from?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait a second. It smells like... blood. Fresh blood.' "Sango, " she called out. "I think I know where the smell is coming from, we have to find it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just do, now come on!" Kagome followed her nose (AN"FROOT LOOPS!) and soon found herself at Naraku's portrait, only there was something different about it. When she saw what it was, she gasped and fainted. Written in blood, was a message. The blood was running, and it was hard to read, but she could still make out what it said.   
  
Welcome Home Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well... I know, I hate cliffhangers, but I love them all the same. Anyways, it seemed like a great place to end a chapter, Don't be mad ok? Thanks.  
  
R&R PLEEZ! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary:Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her  
  
life. What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the  
  
battle is still raging.  
  
  
  
  
  
I only got two reviews, but I really wanted to write. I mean REALLY wanted to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I also noticed that people have put me on their author alert. I FEEL SO LOVED!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hears a crowd of people cheering.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that's more than last time!  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is going to be a little creepy. There's something I added that wasn't part of  
  
the movie, and something I kind of changed, and made my own. OK?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
  
  
  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
  
  
Murder, most foul, as in the best it is, But this most foul, strange, and unnatural.  
  
-William Shakesphere (Hamlet)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of shouting and arguing. Her vision was still blurry, so she  
  
couldn't see, but she could make out the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would you do this Miroku?" she heard Sango shout.  
  
  
  
"You think I did this?" she heard Miroku answer. "Why would I do it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But you DO have really bizzare thoughts going through that thick head of  
  
yours!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do we know you didn't do it Sango?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was with Kagome the whole time and..." That's when they noticed that Kagome was  
  
waking up. They immediately stopped arguing and went down to help her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. "What were you guys fighting about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were trying to figure out who wrote that on Naraku's portrait." Miroku answered. "I  
  
heard screams, so I went to investigate, and I found you on the ground, the writing on the  
  
painting, and Sango hovering above you, looking like she just seen a ghost."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was scared!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you two please shut up for a second!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look," she said getting up off the floor. "I don't know who did this, but someone is  
  
obviously trying to scare me. Now, I'm not saying you did it, but I want a confession if  
  
you did."  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither of the two confessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was getting scared now. "If Sango didn't do it, and Miroku didn't do it, and I'm  
  
pretty sure Kaede didn't do it..."  
  
  
  
"Wait," Sango interrupted. "Maybe Kaede did do it. After all, we are test subjects in this  
  
experiment of hers. She could of done it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was shocked. "Why would Kaede do that? She's a sweet innocent old lady, who  
  
just wants to help the world, not scare us out of our minds."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe that's just the image she wants you to see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good point Sango," Miroku said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What point?" entered a new voice. It was Kaede. She was coming up the stairs towards  
  
her three test subjects. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all froze in their places and stared at  
  
Kaede. Had she heard everything that they said?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaede," Kagome said. "Did you hear what we were arguing about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai," she answered. "You three are pretty loud. Your voices echoed throughout the  
  
whole castle!" the three of them turned bright red. Kaede turned and looked at the words  
  
on the painting. "I didn't do this." she stated simply and left the three alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"See," Kagome said aloud. "I told you she didn't do it! Someone isn't fessing up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome, do you still think one of us did it?" Sango asked with surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not blaming any of you, but you never know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango looked very angry. Then suddenly, Sango's face changed expressions.  
  
From anger to fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if," she began. "What if the castle is haunted after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked, his hand slowly making its way down her  
  
back.   
  
  
  
"Get away from my ass, you bastard!" she screamed smacking him, leaving a big red  
  
hand-shaped mark on his left cheek. "Anyway, when Kagome and I first got here, before  
  
you did, we went exploring in the castle. A little before you showed up, we came across a  
  
door. The hallway leading to it smelled like decaying flesh and blood, and as soon as we  
  
came across the door, we heard this ear-piercing scream coming from behind it. It was so  
  
horrible! We fled, and never went there again. However, we have been having some  
  
experiences also, that have convinced me. Like the other night with the moaning, and the  
  
coldness."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you think that all that stuff proves this place is haunted?" Miroku asked after Sango  
  
had finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DUH!" both girls screamed in unison.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh," he said a little embarassed. "Well, someone obviously doesn't want us here. If I  
  
were you Kagome, I would leave. After all, you appear to be the target."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said sarcastically. "I feel so much better."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
During the day, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome didn't speak a word to each other. Sango  
  
spent most of the day either with Kaede, or in her room painting. Miroku spent time in  
  
the library looking at the old fashioned books that occupied the shelves, and Kagome  
  
spent most of her time in the greenhouse.   
  
  
  
  
  
Now, while Kagome was in the greenhouse, some strange things happened that  
  
convinced her even more that the castle was indeed, haunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback to earlier that day:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had entered the greenhouse earlier that day. As soon as she entered the room,  
  
she could of swore she could have heard a child laughing. She shook it off, and went over  
  
to the tiger lilies. A few hours later, while looking for a rose that was wasn't wilted, she  
  
found something orange dangling from one of the thorns. It was a piece of orange fabric.  
  
'How that get there? No one in this house was wearing orange, or has come in here since  
  
Kaede showed me.' She suddenly heard the laughing child again. This time, she felt a  
  
chill go up and down her spine. Someone was in here with her! The child kept laughing,  
  
so she followed the sounds. She found herself near the fountain. She turned around and  
  
looked into it. In the reflection, she saw a little girl. She looked around 7 or 8, with  
  
average length dark brown hair, with half of it tied up in a ponytail on the side of her  
  
head. And she was wearing an orange and yellow kimono! Suddenly, the reflection  
  
disappeared, and the water started to turn red. No, it wasn't just red, it was blood! She  
  
wanted to get out, she wanted to run, but she couldn't move, she just kept staring into the  
  
blood. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you in here?"   
  
  
  
  
  
It was Sango. Thank god!  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's dinner time, come with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked back, and the water had returned to normal.i  
  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: I thought that was necessary)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Kagome and Sango had exchanged good nights, and had gone straight to bed.  
  
Kagome had been getting a lot of hours of peaceful sleep, which she hadn't have had in a  
  
very long time. Kaede's medication was really working!  
  
  
  
  
  
The window had been opened, and the wind was flowing in, making the curtains dance  
  
around. Soon, an image appeared, its body making imprints on the curtain. You couldn't  
  
see the body, but you could see that it was a small boy. Soon, the image flew off the  
  
curtain, and towards Kagome's sleeping form. As the boy's transparent image flew  
  
towards the girl, the room started to shake, waking up Kagome. She turned around,  
  
finding the boy. She immediately jumped out of bed and started to run, but the door had  
  
slammed shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome, don't be afraid," the boy said.  
  
  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked, her face growing paler and paler.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You need to help us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome," was all it said before it disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, don't go!" but it was too late, the boy had disappeared. She was still staring at the  
  
place where the boy had vanished, waiting for him to come back. Instead, the room  
  
started to shake again. Vases and glasses started falling off the dressers and crashing to  
  
the floor. She ran to the door to pull it opened, but it was locked. She looked up, to find  
  
out that the images of the woman and the children had gone, and in its place, was a giant  
  
spider. The painting of the giant spider suddenly turned, and looked down at Kagome,  
  
red eyes glowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome tried to scream, but no sound could be heard escaping from her throat. As if all  
  
hope had been lost, the room started shaking, and returned to normal. She dropped down  
  
on her bead relieved that it had all stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
But then she looked down towards the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bloody footprints.  
  
  
  
  
  
Small child-sized bloody footprints.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it. R&R pleez.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, by the way, Miroku is supposed to take the part of Luke in the movie. Luke dies in  
  
the movie. Should Miroku die too? Review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own him...  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her life.  
  
What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle is  
  
still raging.  
  
I don't feel like answering the reviews.   
  
Just remember for the Miroku poll thingy. Luke is in the fireplace when a lion stature swings out  
  
of nowhere and chops his head off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bloody footprints  
  
small bloody footprints  
  
where did they come from?  
  
Did the boy leave them?  
  
Is he trying to lead me somewhere?  
  
Yes, that must be it.  
  
The footprints on the wood floor caused many questions to flow through Kagome's mind. They  
  
had appeared right after the "earthquake" that had destroyed Kagome's room. She couldn't  
  
decide if she should follow them or not. 'It could be a trap!'  
  
But who would set a trap like this?  
  
'Someone did want me out, and their first clue was the writing on that painting. That was  
  
covered in blood too! No, this couldn't be a trap. I would of been dead already. I'll follow.'  
  
Kagome did. She slipped on her slippers, and followed the tiny footprints, what felt like all the  
  
way across the castle. She followed them until they stopped at a staircase. It was a winding  
  
staircase, and it went up very high. She hesitantly started to climb. All the while, she felt like  
  
someone was watching her, watching her every move.  
  
When she finally reached the top, what she found was a room. It looked like a small library.  
  
There were a few shelves lined with books, and a table in the corner, that was piled with more  
  
leather-bound books.   
  
Above the table was a portrait.  
  
It was a painting of a young maiden. She had long ebony hair tied back into a low ponytail, kind  
  
brown eyes, and smooth pale skin. But there was something strange about her.  
  
She looked exactly like Kagome!  
  
Well, not exactly, but she could pass off as her double. Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to the  
  
painting. She walked slowly, as if in a trance, over towards it. Before she could reach it, she  
  
knocked into the table, sending all the books to the floor.   
  
One opened.  
  
Kagome picked it up. It was an album! She turned back to the first page, and gazed at the picture.  
  
It was a picture of two people. One was the woman in the picture, and the other was of a young  
  
man. He was tall, with startling amazing amber eyes, eyes you can get lost in. He had long silver  
  
hair, slightly pointed ears, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his  
  
forehead.  
  
Wait a second, who has ears like that? And those markings. They are either really realistic  
  
tattoos, or he's some type of beast or monster.   
  
Or demon?  
  
He can't be. There are no such things as demons. They only exist in fairy tales, and horror stories.  
  
He just can't be.  
  
Can he?  
  
She looked closely at the picture to only discover that the guy had claws instead of fingernails.  
  
Maybe he is.  
  
She continued to flip through the book. The next picture was another picture with the couple,  
  
except the woman was holding a bundle in her arms. It was a baby. It looked newborn. It had  
  
black hair, and brown eyes. Flipping through the book more, she saw another picture with the  
  
woman, and she had a small bundle in her arms. It had silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears  
  
perched on top of his head.   
  
Yup, the guys definitely a demon. How else can his child have dog ears on the top of his head?   
  
She flipped some more, and found another picture. It had the two in it again, except, along with a  
  
small boy with dark hair tied back into a ponytail standing behind the woman, a young boy  
  
around 2 years old sitting on the man's lap, and another infant in the woman's arms. The only  
  
difference was that this child had dark brown hair, and the widest brown eyes. Kagome just had  
  
to keep flipping.  
  
The album stopped after that picture.  
  
She picked up another album and decided to flip through it. It had the same woman, except with  
  
another man. He had startling blue eyes, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and pointed  
  
ears.  
  
Does this woman have a thing for demons or what?  
  
Flipping through the book, she found a picture of another child she never saw before. It was a  
  
small boy, probably around 6 months, with red hair, and big emerald eyes. It was so cute!  
  
After staring at the pictures, she closed the book. Were all these children hers? Were the men her  
  
husbands? Could that woman have been Kikyo, Naraku's wife?  
  
So many questions flooded Kagome's mind. She just had to find out more about Kikyo. What  
  
happened to her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango woke up the next morning to see her room a complete disaster. All the vases and glass set  
  
on top of the dressers were on the floor in shatters. 'Boy, what did I miss?' She got out of bed, to  
  
go and wake Kagome, only to find that she wasn't there. Without a second thought, she ran to  
  
wake up Miroku.   
  
"Miroku, Miroku, wake up!"  
  
Miroku's eyes opened slightly. "What are you doing in my room? Were you watching me while I  
  
was sleeping you naughty naughty girl?"  
  
"No, you hentai. Kagome's gone. We have to go find her!"  
  
"Well lets go." Miroku quickly put a pair of pants over his boxers, put on sneakers, and followed  
  
Sango. But as soon as they got out of Miroku's room, there was Kagome, waking down the  
  
hallway in her pajamas, carrying two large leather books. As soon as they saw her, they ran  
  
straight over.   
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she just walked right past her two startled friends, and went into  
  
her room, locking the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't come down for breakfast. Kaede had walked in, finding only Miroku and Sango at  
  
the table.   
  
"Where is Kagome? I hope she is not ill."  
  
"To tell you the truth Doctor Kaede," Sango said. "We don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
Kaede didn't want to push the matter further. After breakfast, she was going to see what was  
  
wrong with Kagome for herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, still in her pajamas, staring into nothingness. She had blocked all light  
  
from coming in through the windows, and had blocked the door with a chair, to make sure no one  
  
wold disturb her. She just needed to think over the events that happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
'Someone is trying to scare me. Either that, or this place really is haunted.'  
  
She flipped open the first book, hoping to find some answers. She flipped through the book  
  
almost 5 times, until she found a picture that just made her freeze.  
  
It was a single portrait of a little boy. He had long silver hair, large golden eyes, and dog ears  
  
perched on top of his head. 'It's probably the baby I saw earlier, just older. Then she looked at it  
  
closer.   
  
That was the same boy who was in her room last night!   
  
There was no doubt about it. It was definitely the same one. From the dog ears, to the clothes he  
  
was wearing, to the same sad and depressed look in his eyes.   
  
What did the boy want from her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R pleez.   
  
Remember, tell me if you want Miroku to die or not. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
  
Me Hey Rumiko  
  
Rumiko yes  
  
Me can I own Inuyasha?  
  
(Rumiko gives cold stare)  
  
I guess not! -_-  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her life.  
  
What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle is  
  
still raging.  
  
Thanx to the people who reviewed.  
  
Sara1664  
  
EJ  
  
Vic  
  
SingleGlassRose  
  
Moongoddess2  
  
Brighteneddarkness  
  
blulily07  
  
kairinu  
  
Randomunit02  
  
I wanted more, but this is still good, and acceptable.  
  
The Miroku thing so far:  
  
Yes:*  
  
No: *  
  
Don't care: ***  
  
Pleez tell me.  
  
Now time for the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The killing was the best part. It was the dying I couldn't take.  
  
"Craig Volk  
  
A man had just come out of the fog holding a shovel over his shoulder.  
  
'Another body I had to bury' he thought to himself, with an evil smile 'What a shame.'  
  
He handed his shovel to his daughter Kanna, and told her to put it away in the shed. She nodded,  
  
and left without another word. That was one reason he liked Kanna, she never asked questions,  
  
unlike his younger daughter Kagura.   
  
When he got married to Kikyo, they had two daughters together. First came Kanna. Then a year  
  
later, she had Kagura. When Kanna got old enough, she started to help him hide and bury the  
  
bodies of the dead children at the factory. Kagura would get suspicious, and would follow them,  
  
and hide in the bushes. She would get caught though, and she would be sent back into the castle.   
  
'She's a rebellion that one,' Naraku thought. 'I might have to dispose of her soon. Pity.'  
  
When Kanna came back, they both went back into the castle, where Kikyo was waiting. She  
  
wanted to talk to him. She wanted to know why 3 of her children had just simply vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kagome was willing to come out of her room, and just forget about Kikyo for a  
  
little while. She met Sango and Miroku downstairs, who were actually having a civilized  
  
conversation for once. They suddenly stopped talking, when they saw Kagome coming down the  
  
stairs.   
  
"Hey guys," Kagome said. "What's up?"  
  
"Kagome, you feeling better?" Sango asked with a little hint of concern in her voice.   
  
"I'm fine," she answered.   
  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked. "You look a little pale."  
  
"I told you guys I'm fine. Lets go explore the grounds behind the castle. We haven't done that  
  
yet."   
  
Sango and Miroku were hesitant at first, but they agreed. Together, they walked to the back door,  
  
which led to the backyard. Well, you wouldn't really call it a backyard. It was more like an entire  
  
park, including woods, an orchard, a pond, and a meadow.   
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
Miroku and Sango were surely surprised, that a monster like Naraku could have one place on the  
  
castle grounds that didn't bring back memories, have bad smells, or that was just plain creepy.  
  
This was a place where they could escape from the nightmares of the castle. And what a perfect  
  
day to do it.   
  
The sun was shining for the first time since they got there.   
  
It was peaceful, tranquil, and they felt like they could of stayed here forever.   
  
But looks can be deceiving, and nothing is what it seems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three had decided to go into the woods. It was getting hot, and the only trees were in the  
  
woods. Besides, the woods couldn't hurt them.   
  
While walking, Kagome suddenly got a chill. She just shook it off, and continued to walk.. At the  
  
front, Kagome couldn't tell what was happening behind her with Sango and Miroku, but it  
  
looked like they were actually getting along. No hitting, no slapping, no yelling.  
  
Actually, they were holding hands.   
  
Kagome liked the silence. It helped her concentrate on her surroundings. Speaking of  
  
surroundings,  
  
She saw something up ahead.  
  
When she got closer, she could see it was a girl. She had short dark hair tied back into a high  
  
ponytail, a white kimono, and had ruby eyes. She turned around, and suddenly spotted Kagome.  
  
She started to run.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome called. "Come back!"  
  
Sango and Miroku just stared as Kagome went and started to run. She was calling to someone,  
  
but they couldn't see who it was. They decided to follow as she got deeper and deeper into the  
  
woods.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome kept following the girl, calling out to her, and telling her to stop, but she just kept  
  
running. Finally she stopped.   
  
Kagome was able to catch up, but as soon as she caught her breath and looked up, the girl was  
  
gone, but she noticed where the girl lead her.  
  
She had led her to a cemetery.  
  
She looked around and saw rows of tombstones. Very small tombstones.  
  
She walked to the first one she saw, and pulled back the vines to read the inscription  
  
Hadaka Inuyasha 1509-1517  
  
'Wow, he was only 8 when he died. How sad.'  
  
She read the next one she saw, the tombstone next to it.  
  
Hadaka Kohaku 1504-1517  
  
'He died the same year as Inuyasha. Some coincidence. Cool, they have the same last name, must  
  
have been brothers or something.' She continued to read the tombstones. She saw other names  
  
that had no similarity with the first two ones, 'Must have been servants or something.' When she  
  
looked up from the tombstone she was looking at, she saw the same girl from before. She was  
  
staring at Kagome, holding a white fan, in her left hand. Kagome walked up to the girl, hoping  
  
she wouldn't run away. When she got up to the girl, she asked her who she was. The girl only  
  
pointed her fan to a tombstone in the far corner. Kagome stared at the tombstone, and then went  
  
to face the girl again, but she was gone.  
  
Kagome walked up to the tombstone, pulled back the vines and read the inscription.  
  
Ogata Kagura 1512-1518  
  
She looked up, and suddenly saw the girl again. Only this time, the girl vanished before her eyes.  
  
'Was she Kagura?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had lost Kagome a while back, and they still couldn't find her. They were  
  
running around the woods, calling her name, but so far, no one had answered the calls. Suddenly,  
  
they came across Kagome. She was walking towards them, with a scared look in her eyes,   
  
"Guys, lets get out of here!" and she started to run back the way they came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's a little short. But please R&R and remember, do you want Miroku to die? Yes or no... 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Haunting isn't mine,  
  
Inuyasha isn't mine,  
  
but that poem below is! HOORAY!  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that could change her life.  
  
What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle is  
  
still raging.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed.  
  
KFChick2  
  
firepup2  
  
Randomunit2  
  
brighteneddarkness  
  
MoonGoddess2  
  
Too bad, I wish there were more. Oh well.  
  
Miroku Poll  
  
Yes-***  
  
No-**  
  
Don't Care-***  
  
OOO, the plot thickens!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes you find yourself in such an unbelievable situation,  
  
that you just want to pinch your arm, and snap out of fantasy.  
  
Sometimes you see things you wish you hadn't seen,  
  
and you try to erase the memories.  
  
Sometimes you wish you hadn't done something,  
  
and you try to reverse time, and do all again.  
  
But sometimes, you just can't change what has already occured  
  
and the fun begins...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were in the den, sitting by the lit fireplace that night. They were worried about  
  
Kagome. When they had entered the castle, she had run off, and they hadn't seen her since.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sango and Miroku had lost Kagome a while back, and they still couldn't find her. They were  
  
running around the woods, calling her name, but so far, no one had answered the calls. Suddenly,  
  
they came across Kagome. She was walking towards them, with a scared look in her eyes,   
  
"Guys, lets get out of here!" and she started to run back the way they came.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Raindrops started to fall, and make a pitter patter sound on the castle windows. They started off  
  
soft, but soon started to fall faster, and heavier. The once beautiful day, had become dark and  
  
depressing in a matter of minutes. Soon, a lightning bolt shot through the sky, illuminating the  
  
dark and dreary castle, soon followed by a loud boom. Thunder. A storm was coming closer.  
  
Sango moved closer to the blazing fire, along with Miroku, who was shivering, and sweating at  
  
the same time. He showed an emotion in his eyes that Sango had never seen before.  
  
Fear.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?"  
  
"Remember what my phobia was?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
Silence once more.  
  
"Miroku, I have a question."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why are you afraid of storms?"  
  
"My dad was killed by a tornado."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Silence again.   
  
Sango got lost in thought. 'He just opened up to me. Like it was no big deal. Does he trust me  
  
that much?'  
  
"Sango,"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we first arrived here, and I groped you?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, when I did it, you tried to put on an angry face, but I could see in your eyes, a look of fear.  
  
What did I do that scared you?"  
  
"I don't want to say anything."  
  
Miroku started to inch his way over to Sango. She saw what he was doing, and allowed him to  
  
keep on going. As soon as he got right next to her, he took her shoulders, and pushed them into  
  
his chest, holding her very close.  
  
"You don't have to say anything now Sango, but remember, you can tell me anything."  
  
Soon, all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Sango felt so safe in Miroku's arms. It  
  
felt so right, so natural. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to be honest with the one who made  
  
her feel at peace.  
  
"It happened when I was 8 years old."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was raped."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She needed to get out of here. She wanted to run all the way down the mountain, and back to  
  
civilization. Maybe Totosai could take her? No, he was already long gone, and he wouldn't be  
  
back until the morning. What's a girl to do?  
  
When Kagome had entered the castle, she had run to the front door, only to find out that it was  
  
locked. She wanted to get out of here, she wanted to escape. She wanted to...  
  
Umph!  
  
Kagome had accidentally bumped into Kaede.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing doctor. I'm just..." 'Come on Kagome, think of something quick. "...just going to the  
  
greenhouse."  
  
"I'll join you then."  
  
'Phew, close call.'  
  
They had walked to the greenhouse in silence, Kagome kept wanting to turn back, but she knew  
  
that she would just upset Kaede more. They finally opened the greenhouse doors, and stepped  
  
inside. For a while, they just stood there at the front, staring into space.   
  
"Why do you come here Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I don't know really," she replied. "I feel uncomfortable in here that Rin and her mother died in  
  
here, but for some reason, the flowers just put me into relaxation. I kind of forget that people died  
  
in here."  
  
Kagome spoke too soon, she looked up, and at the top of the greenhouse, there hung a woman,  
  
with a rope around her neck, attached to the roof.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one is short too, but this is how all my chapters come out in the end, so your gonna  
  
have to get used to it ok? See that little button on the bottom, click it, and review! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am a useless bum  
  
with a bad obsession, and there is nothing I can do  
  
about it.  
  
Summary: Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an  
  
ancient castle for a study that could change her life.  
  
What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad  
  
things happened there, and the battle is still raging.  
  
Hello, I only got like 5 reviews, and I have an idea  
  
I'm not going to get anymore, so I'm just going to  
  
continue with this.  
  
Want to hear something? I'm not gonna tell ya whats  
  
happening with the Miroku poll thingy. I'm gonna keep  
  
you in suspense until the time comes WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(don't mind me, I'm in creative writing, and this is  
  
when my writing is the best, and I'm the craziest,  
  
listening to Linkin Park on my mp3. hehehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Someone wants you  
  
someone grabs you by the neck  
  
and shakes you until you can't breathe anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"I was raped," she said in a whisper to soft to hear.  
  
Miroku didn't hear her. He asked her again.  
  
"I was raped. When I was 8 years old by a guy who lived next  
  
door," Sango said in his ear so he could only hear.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango," Miroku said. "I shouldn't have  
  
brought it up. It was your secret, not mine."  
  
"That's ok Miroku," Sango said. "I did forget about it  
  
until now. My mind buried the memory in attempt to  
  
erase it forever, and Kaede brought it back out with  
  
hypnotism. Now he's behind bars for life."  
  
"Just for rape?"  
  
"No he also…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"He also killed my father, and my brother nearly  
  
escaped with his life. It was a miracle that he  
  
survived at all with the injuries he received.  
  
Actually, it feels good to tell someone about it."  
  
"I'm glad you trust me enough Sango," Miroku said  
  
softly, reaching his hand down her shirt.  
  
"You sneaky little pervert!" and Miroku's face met met  
  
his good friend, the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome looked up and gasped at the sight she saw.  
  
A young woman with long ebony hair, hanging from the  
  
roof of the greenhouse, with a rope tied around her  
  
neck. The scary part was that she looked familiar  
  
somehow. Like a lost relative…  
  
Lost relative…  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kagome, forgetting about Kaede, ran with inhuman  
  
speed, out of the greenhouse, and started aimlessly  
  
down the halls. The hallway started to spin and she  
  
felt like she was going to collapse, but she ignored  
  
the dizziness and the growing butterflies in the pit  
  
of her stomach. After a while, her legs gave out, and  
  
she collapsed, banging her head against the nearest  
  
door. The knock on the head sent her into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Screaming stopped all the servants in their tracks. A  
  
spell seemed to take over all the servants in the  
  
castle, as if all time had stopped. The spell was  
  
broken as Kagura and Kanna, two of the still remaining children,  
  
ran towards the the screaming.   
  
"Kikyo's in labor again," one of the servants called. This  
  
started up some talk amongst them, but the main question that was  
  
going around was...  
  
"I wonder if this child will have the same fate as the others  
  
that disappeared."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up later to find she was in the mirror room again.  
  
She got up to get out, but she couldn't find the door. She did  
  
the only thing she could think of doing...  
  
She panicked.  
  
She ran around the circular room, searching frantically for the  
  
door. "Somebody help me!" she cried, even though she knew that no  
  
one could hear her call for help. Totosai words came back to her.  
  
"So there won't be anyone around if you need help. We couldn't  
  
even hear you, in the night."  
  
"No one could hear me." she said aloud. Out of frustration, she  
  
collapsed on the floor. Suddenly, the room started to move.  
  
Kagome slowly got up, and turned to see if the door was in sight.  
  
Still no door. All she could see were more and more images of her  
  
panicking self. Suddenly, the room stopped spinning and she was  
  
left staring at one mirror.  
  
Only her reflection wasn't in it.  
  
Ir was Kikyo instead of her. There was no doubt about it. She had  
  
Kikyo's cold icy eyes, and long dark hair, only difference was  
  
that she was wearing Kagome's clothes. Kagome couldn't breathe,  
  
she couldn't move, all she could do was stare.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo's cold face changed. Her frown turned into an  
  
evil smile, and she turned sideways, showing the side of her  
  
body. All of a sudden, Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo's  
  
stomach began to swell, her face still containing that smile.  
  
Soon, she spoke.  
  
"Welcome home Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, you know I only meant good," Miroku said, but he only met  
  
a door in his face, as Sango went into her room, and flopped down  
  
on her bed.   
  
Miroku, knowing he had been defeated once again, left Sango,  
  
thinking that she was mad at him, and needed to be alone.  
  
Boy was he wrong.  
  
Yes, she wanted to be alone, but for once in her life, she felt  
  
happy. This was the first time she had been almost completely  
  
happy since her father had been killed. The foster family that  
  
she and her brother were adopeted into had treated her well, but  
  
it was never the same as her old home. With Miroku, she felt like  
  
she can be herself, like she could open up with him.  
  
Could she actually be falling in love with him?  
  
It was a nice thought, but she couldn't see it. He was a lecher,  
  
and she was pretty much afraid of him touching her. But besides  
  
that, he was everything she wanted in a man. Handsome, sensitive,  
  
but with a fun loose side as well, smart. He was perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I REALLY GOT TO STOP WRITING THESE SHORT CHAPTERS! But hey, look  
  
on the bright side, at least you get more chapters! I know this  
  
is kind of turning into a SanMir fic, but that was really a small  
  
priority of mine from the beginning. Even though Miroku MAY get  
  
killed in the story. Remember, tell me if you want him to die or  
  
not. I really really really really reallly need to know. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (well obviously, if I did , I wouldn't be writing this story now would I?)  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that can change her life. What she finds can leave her to believe that many bad things happened there, and the battle between good and evil, is still raging.  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
moongodess2  
  
PhoenixIris  
  
Kat  
  
DemonMiko  
  
Dante Gemini  
  
Amanda  
  
Miko Sakura-sama  
  
Inu's luv  
  
inubookdemon1  
  
yoda3751  
  
brighteneddarkness  
  
and any others I forgot. Thanky Thanky  
  
Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I had writer's block, then I had a spazzed up computer, where the enter key didn't work, so I had to use tons and tons of spaces and tabs to get to the next line! Now its working, and its vacation. Hooray!  
  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY! Hope ur valentine fills your heart with joh (breaks down into sobs) sorry, I don't have anybody to love me, I'm alone in the world besides my friends (maybe I should become bi-sexual, so I could have a girlfriend, if boys don't work out. Hehehe jk)  
  
anyway, here's the nest chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo," Naraku said to his wife.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"I'm going to manage the oil. I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok," she said in return, and he left. She made sure he had gone, and then started the long walk up to his study. She had to go while he was away. This was the only chance she had to be able to maybe find a clue to what happened to her children.  
  
When she rounded the hallway, she made sure that there were no servants. When she spotted none, she started to dart towards the study. Then suddenly, something grabbed her leg. She jumped and screamed.  
  
But, she looked down, and saw it was only 1 year old Shippo. He was her youngest child. He had short red hair, and big emerald eyes. He was tugging on her leg, from his position on the floor.  
  
"Mama?" he asked, his eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Oh sweetie," she said. "You scared me. I'm sorry." Then she picked him up, and started to again, walk towards the study.  
  
When she reached the door, she shifted Shippo to her other arm, and opened the door slowly. Inside, she saw just shelves and shelves of books and scrolls. She started to walk in, but tripped, dropping Shippo. Shippo started to cry, but Kikyo quickly picked him up, and rocked him until he calmed down. She didn't want any noise. If they were caught, who knows what Naraku might do. Naraku never let her even walk near the room!  
  
She looked down to see what she had tripped over, and found a trap door. She cautiously opened it, and started the descent down the ladder, careful not to drop Shippo. On the way down, she realized it was getting darker and darker the deeper she got. She suddenly had the urge to go back, and forget about this whole place. However, she couldn't just abandon her children! She continued down.  
  
By the time she reached the bottom, all she could see was black. Shippo clung tightly to his mother's arm, and started to cry softly. Kikyo hushed him calmly, and looked around for a spare candle. Fortunately, while looking, she stumbled upon a dimly lit hallway, with candles lining the wall. She tightened her grip on Shippo, and started down the hallway.  
  
At the end, there was an old wooden door, with a rusted handle. Kikyo stretched out to grab it with a shaky hand, and with much effort, eventually pulled it open.  
  
The room turned out to be another study, but much smaller, and and more spacious than the one she had entered before. The only things in the room were a few candles, a small table in the corner, and a couple of leather- bound books piled up next to it. She slowly walked in, and picked up the first book, sitting down, placing Shippo on her lap. She glanced at the book, flipping through the pages. Her eyes narrowed, as she continued to flip and to flip. By the end of the book, she had found nothing that made sense, and picked up the next one. It was a diary of some sort. She suddenly had a big rush of curiosity, and started to read it. The first page alone, made her eyes widen, and grow full of fear, and hatred for her "love"  
  
Without her knowing, Naraku walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome home Kagome."  
  
"It was you." she called out to the reflection. "IT WAS YOU!" and she backed up slowly away from the reflection once again, searching for a door. The floor suddenly jerked out of place, sending her flying, landing in front of the exit  
  
(AN: ironic ne?)  
  
She yanked the door open, and ran out. She started to run back the way she thought she came. Then the voices started.  
  
"Help us Kagome," they called. "Help us Kagome." The children. They were calling for her. And they kept calling and calling.  
  
"Kagome, help us." and then a scream was heard.  
  
"Don't worry," she called out to the voices. "I'm coming!" She started to follow the voices. Almost as quickly as they appeared, they started to fade away, still calling out for her.  
  
"No, don't leave me!" she yelled out, still following what was left of the voices. Then the voices disappeared completely.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!" she screamed, and sank to the floor in sobs. Then she heard something behind her.  
  
"Kagome," a soft voice called. She turned around, and spotted that silver- haired boy.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Come save us Kagome." he said. She reached out, in attempt to reach him, but started hearing a distant voice, coming from somewhere far away. It was a familiar voice, but it was so far away.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome. Wake up Kagome." the voice said.  
  
It was Sango.  
  
What did she mean wake up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, to see blurred figures standing above her.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome." the female called. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her vision finally came into focus. She was in her room, and the figures standing over her were Sango and Miroku. She felt something cold on her head, and reached up to see what it was. It was an ice pack.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked.  
  
"Kaede found you on the floor a little after you ran out of the greenhouse. She called us, and we brought you up here. You've been asleep for the past 2 hours."  
  
"You mean, I passed out after I left the greenhouse?"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't get too far. Kaede said she led you in there, you saw something, freaked out, and went running. You were only found at the end of the hallway."  
  
'Was it all a dream what happened?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said. "Me and Miroku are going to leave now, so you can get some rest. Call me if you need me." And then she and Miroku left.  
  
As soon as Sango and Miroku were gone, she sat up, and reached over to get the picture albums. She opened the first one, the one with the silver- haired man, but found no pictures. 'What happened to all the pictures?' she thought. Then, she picked up the second one, the one with the blue-eyed man, but found all the pictures gone too. 'What is going on here?'She quickly ran out of the room, and tried to find the room she found the albums in.  
  
After searching and searching, she finally found it. She went over to the desk, and picked up the third book. She opened the first page, and as expected, she found a picture of her and Naraku. They didn't really look like a happy couple in the picture. Naraku looked just like he did in the portrait, tall, dark, and mysterious. She continued to flip, and found two pictures of two girls. One was short, had long white hair, pale skin, and had dark, emotionless eyes. Under the picture, it said Kanna. The other picture was one of the girl she saw in the cemetery, and she looked a lot younger than Kanna. Under the picture, it said Kagura. 'Were these Naraku's daughters?'  
  
After the last picture of Kagura, there was a single picture of Kikyo. She was standing in front of a fireplace. The next picture was the same thing, only it looked like she shifted a little., and the rest of the pictures followed the same pattern. It was a flip book! Kagome flipped fast through the rest of the pictures, and found that Kikyo was trying to point towards a fireplace. Kagome closed the book, and hurried back to her room.  
  
When she got back to her room, she closed the door, sat down on her bed, and opened up to the picture again. She stared and stared at the fireplace, maybe trying to figure out where she can find it. After thinking and thinking, she looked up from the book, only to find that the fireplace in her room, was the one in the photo. She slowly got up from the bed, and went over to the fireplace.  
  
She looked inside the fireplace, looking around in every direction, to see if there was anything. There was nothing up the chimney, and there was nothing inside the walls. Then she looked down, and found what looked like a trap door. The doors were made of metal, and the handles were chained together by a rusted lock. She yanked at the lock, hoping it would open, and it came off with ease. She grasped the handles, took a deep breath, and pulled.  
  
All she found was a compartment full of dirt and sand. She was thinking of closing it, but found something sticking up in the corner. Kagome dug and found more and more of whatever it was sticking up. Then she found a big one. She picked it up, and screamed, dropping it and running away.  
  
What she had picked up was a small human skull.  
  
She ran into Sango's room, and stopping just before her bed, where she and Miroku were talking. She collapsed, gasping for breath, and sobbing into Sango's bed sheets. Sango jumped off the bed, and ran over to Kagome, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"There was a skull... a human skull.... a child's skull... inside the fireplace.... he hid them there.... he hid them where Kikyo couldn't find them.... he..."  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, still hugging her. "Calm down, there is nothing in the fireplace, it was all just a dream."  
  
"But just to make sure, I think we should go check anyway," Miroku suggested. Sango nodded, and they went over to Kagome's fireplace.  
  
"Where did you see these bones Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"In the compartment in the floor," she responded. Miroku looked down, and saw the doors. He tried to yank them open, but they wouldn't budge. Then he noticed that the lock had been wedged in between, jamming the doors.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, the door won't move."  
  
"But, the bones were there. Naraku hid them so Kikyo wouldn't find them."  
  
"Kagome," Sango assured her. "It was only a dream. There are no bones, and Naraku never killed his children. Now go back to sleep, ok?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were in the living room downstairs, once again, staring into the fire.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"So am I," Miroku said back. "But I can't help but wonder if maybe she is seeing ghosts, and bones and other stuff like that. Maybe she is telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. When she came running into the room, she did look really  
afraid of something. Should we tell Kaede?"  
  
"No, we don't want an elderly woman like her to be alarmed about what's happening. It's better to keep it to ourselves, and just make sure nothing else bad happens to Kagome. Someone wants her, and we must make sure that person doesn't get her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was it? At least it's a little longer than a few of my other chapters. See I'm getting better! Hooray hooray hooray!  
  
R&R  
pleez,  
and the  
time of  
Miroku  
death is  
getting  
closer  
and  
closer  
(or If  
you say  
no, I  
wont  
kill  
him, but  
things  
aren't  
looking  
up right  
now for  
you  
Miroku  
lovers  
I'm  
afraid.) 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the man with the cute ears, or any of his cute little friends.  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is sent to an ancient castle for a study that can change her life. The events that happen to her while there, can leave her to believe that a war of some kind happened there, and it is still raging.  
  
Hello, thank you to the people who reviewed:  
  
SingleGlassRose  
  
eddy morphie  
  
Sara1664  
  
kairinu  
  
Samieko  
  
Miko Sakura-sama  
  
Cerridwen of the Sea  
  
Kaze no Kizu  
  
Zacharia(Yes, I am a girl.)  
  
and others I may have forgot.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had a hell of a lot of trouble trying to figure out what I was going to put in this chapter. After all, I kind of zipped through this story, skipping a hell of a lot of things in the movie, and now I think the only thing pretty much left is the hair tying itself, the staircase in the greenhouse breaking, and Miroku's death.  
  
Speaking of Miroku's death, here are some things regarding Miroku's death (if it comes of course)  
  
1. I'm not killing him becuz he's a pervert (that's actually why I like him). I may kill him because in the movie, Luke dies when he's in a fireplace, and a lion statue thingy comes swinging down and knocks his head off, and of course, Miroku is kind of "playing" Luke.  
  
2. I got a review that suggested that Miroku come back as a spirit if he dies. If he dies, I might bring him back, but it won't be obvious (hey, its Inuyasha after all. It's like a soap opera, where the people come back to life, and twins have different fathers.)Anything is possible!!!  
  
I think that's it.  
  
Here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Dying for only finding the truth Everlasting darkness consumes you And the one you loved before Takes your head Hell awaits your arrival  
  
(AN: I was bored)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Sango and Miroku left, Kagome had spent the next hour trying to get the door in the fireplace open. She just had to get it open, to show that she wasn't going crazy. Many blisters later, she finally gave up, and went over to her bed, flopping down on her back.  
  
'How come nobody believes me?' she thought to herself. 'Sango was there with me when we heard the moaning and the scream, and Miroku thinks... no not thinks... KNOWS that Naraku was a monster who killed his children. Why do people think I'm going crazy?'  
  
After screaming at herself for a good 10 minutes, she shot up, and said out loud, "I have to figure out a way to get them to believe me, and to save the children...*yawn*... but I'll do it tomorrow." and she quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Kikyo,"  
  
The voice made Kikyo's skin crawl, and made her hand stop turning the pages, and just turn around. Naraku was standing right behind her.  
  
"Hello darling," he said calmly to the frightened woman. She suddenly jumped up, and grabbed a candle off the wall, holding it towards Naraku.  
  
"Stay back you monster!" she cried. "I know what you did to my children, and all those others that worked for you."  
  
"So you know do you? Well, sadly to say, no one should ever know about this. I told you not to come here Kikyo, I can't have you out in the world telling everybody." and he started to inch closer and closer to the trembling woman. When he got close enough, Kikyo threw the candle at her husband, grabbed Shippo, and darted out the door, running as fast as her legs can carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around midnight, Kagome woke up to the sound of thunder. Opening her eyes, she looked out the window, seeing trees scraping against the window, and lightning flashing across the dark night sky. Kagome tried to go back to sleep, but the noise outside made it impossible. Suddenly, the window sprang open, letting rain, and a fierce wind come pouring into the room. Kagome ran out of bed, and immediately shut it. She started to go back, but felt a strong chill in the air. She went over to her bureau, and got out a heavy sweatshirt. Realizing she wasn't sleepy, she took her brush, went over to the vanity, and started to brush her hair.  
  
Not long after, a chill started to run up and down Kagome's spine. She just shook it off, and continued to brush her hair.  
  
After brushing her hair, she put down the brush, and stared into the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she noticed that she was paler than usual. 'Probably from the lack of sun.' While gazing at her reflection alone, she failed to notice the figures forming behind her. Though they appeared to be transparent, one took the shape of a small boy, maybe 2 years old, and another took the shape of a tall boy with short hair tied back into a ponytail  
  
Still not noticing the two boys behind her, they took the chance, and each grabbed a piece of her hair. Kagome felt the tug, flattened out her hair, and picked up the brush again. As soon as she put it down again, she felt once again, her hair being played with. A puzzled expression crossed her face, but she flattened out her hair, and brushed it out. Suddenly, her hair started to twist, and it was soon in a low ponytail. She scrambled up, untwisted her hair, and ran over to her bed.  
  
She soon noticed that the album was open on her bed. She reached for it, and looked at the picture. It was a single picture of a door. Kagome never really noticed the picture there before. Why was it there now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the whole incident with Kagome, Sango and Miroku had gone to find Kaede. Throughout their whole stay there, Kaede would always go off to some unknown place, and leave the three alone to deal with any situation that came their way.  
  
Anyway, Sango and Miroku had been looking for her ever since they left Kagome in her room. They needed advice on what to do with the hysterical girl.  
  
"Lets search in the kitchen," Miroku suggested. "That's where she usually is."  
  
"Alright," Sango answered, and they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
When they pushed open the kitchen door, they found the room deserted.  
  
"I guess she's not here," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, lets..." and then Sango spotted something black on the table.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What's that on the table?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't we go over and see what it is." When they got closer, they saw that it was a small black tape recorder. 'I wonder if its Kaede's?' Sango thought.  
  
"So, why don't we listen to it?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"No way, it's an invasion of this person's privacy."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO IT DUMBASS!"  
  
"Well... I'm listening to it anyway," Miroku said ignoring Sango. Without warning, Miroku placed his hand on Sango's butt, causing her to turn around and slap him. However, missing her target, Miroku used the opportunity and picked up the tape recorder, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out the door.  
  
"Get back here you perverted hentai!" Sango called after him, but he just kept running and running. Finally, Sango caught up with him. She jumped him, and slapped him hard.  
  
"Phew.." Sango said. "I feel much better. Thanks Miroku."  
  
Miroku didn't answer, he was unconscious. Sango picked up the tape recorder, and fingered it for a while, deciding if she should listen to it. Finally, Miroku woke up, and pushed the play button for her.  
  
"Hey why did you..." but the tape recorder was playing.  
  
'I took Kagome to the greenhouse today, but soon after, fled, being found unconscious later. Even since the picture incident, she has become paranoid, and the others are noticing the changes in her behavior as well. I will be conducting more trial and error experiments on the girl for the remainder of the study...' but they heard no more.  
  
"Oh, poor Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"How could Kaede treat her like that?"Miroku said in shock. "Well, at least we know why Kaede hasn't made a big deal out of all of Kagome's condition."  
  
"Kaede just thinks of her as an experiment, not a human being."  
  
Then an awkward silence.  
  
"Should we tell Kagome about this?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
"No, she's already having a rough time as it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome was trying to get to sleep later that night, voices kept calling for her, from the castle's depths. She tried to ignore the cries for help, but they just kept getting louder and louder.  
  
"Help us Kagome, Help us!" Then a loud ear shattering scream was heard, and it rung in Kagome's ears, forcing her to get up.  
  
"I'm coming," she called to the voices. "Don't worry, I'm coming," and she set off following the voices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter???? What is with me?? Oh yea, I like cliffy's so, I decide to be evil and make u wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, that's enough with that, just review, and remember, the grim reaper doesn't like to wait, and wants Miorku's head!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. I don't want to be Rumiko Takahashi, but I want to own... Ok. U get the point.  
  
Thank you for the reviews:  
Mai-chan  
  
Inu-babe 666  
  
Elda Aranel  
  
Brighteneddarkness  
  
Iridescent Tears  
  
Koneko-chan  
  
DARKWOLFFANG95  
  
And that's all folks!  
  
Hey, looky, I finally updated!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. First I had this major major MAJOR writers block, and then over the weekend, my aunt died from a heart attack. Monday was the wake, and then Wednesday (today) was the funeral. I was gone all day, and I didn't really have anytime to write, but while in the car, I thought of a few ideas, and wrote them down, and now, I'm going to put my ideas into action!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 12 (I think)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Curiosity is the very basis of education and if you tell me that curiosity killed the cat, I say only the cat died nobly ~Arnold Edinborough  
  
"Help us Kagome, Help us!"  
  
The voices called for her, ringing in her ears, urging her to follow them. The voices took her down many hallways, inside many corridors, and up and down many flights of stairs. Just as she thought the voices couldn't get any louder, she heard the children not calling for her, but SCREAMING for her.  
  
"Don't worry," she called to the voices. "I'm coming for you, don't worry please!" Something lying in the middle of the hallway caused her to trip, and fall right on top of her face. Pulling herself up, she noticed that the voices were disappearing again.  
  
"Don't go please!" but they just kept fading away, until all was quiet, and she was left alone once more.  
  
"Damn it," she called. She looked down at the floor, and saw what she tripped over. It was a small, old leather-bound book. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo kept running, not bothering to glance over her shoulder to see if her husband was there. To tell the truth, he wasn't even following her. He was back in his secret study, while Kikyo ran from nothing. After running out the first study door, she stopped to lock the door behind her, so Naraku couldn't escape. As soon as she knew she was safe, she leaned against the wall, the diary and Shippo in her arms, and slid down onto her butt, catching her breath.  
  
Suddenly, she heard banging coming from behind the door, she quickly got up, and started to run again. When she reached the end of the corridor, she noticed that she had dropped the book. She turned back to get it, but she heard a loud banging sound from where the study was.  
  
He had broke the door down!  
  
"Come on Shippo, we have to go," she said to her confused son.  
  
"Daddy?" Shippo asked looking up at his terrified mother, looking for an answer. Kikyo didn't answer, she just wanted to get out of the castle alive. Forgetting the book, she held onto Shippo for dear life, and continued down the corridor. That was when she realized she still had one page in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome turned the book over looking at it from all angles, trying to figure out what it was. When she found no title, or any type of writing on it, she placed it back where she found it, and started to walk back to her room. After taking a couple of steps, she looked back at the small book on the floor. 'No I won't take it.'  
  
'Come on, you know you want to,' her conscience said to her.  
  
'No,' she called back to it. 'Curiosity killed the cat.'  
  
'Are you really going to believe a stupid saying like that?'  
  
'Uhh, lets think about this... YEA!' and she started to walk back the way she came.  
  
'You do want to find out what happened between Naraku and Kikyo right?'  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, and listened to what her conscience had to say.  
  
'That book hasn't been touched in ages, look at all the dust on it. Most likely, it might provide some clue to what happened between them. Come on, what could happen with just one little peek?'  
  
Her conscience did have a point. What's the harm in one little peek? She walked back to the book, and picked it up. That was when she realized where she indeed was.  
  
She was in front of a room with no door in the entrance. Looking down, she spotted many wood chips on the floor. 'That must have been the door.' She looked inside the room, and saw that it was just a study, a normal everyday study. Except that this one hadn't been touched in god knows how long. Cobwebs clung to the ceiling, and covered the bookshelves. Kagome stepped inside, but no sooner had she stepped in, she tripped.  
  
Again.  
  
But this time, she tripped over a hidden door in the floor. Kagome stared at the door for a little bit before she decided to open it, and see what was inside. She found an old wooden ladder leading downwards into darkness.  
  
Kagome quickly closed the door. She was not, and to repeat, was not going down there. Besides, she was having hot flashes, which was a sure sign that her phobia was taking over once again. She got up off the floor, and started to walk out, but suddenly felt a chill running up and down her spine. Turning around, she found a small boy, who looked like he was only a baby. It didn't seem to see Kagome at first, but looking up, and seeing her, his eyes went wide, and a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Mama!" it cried, and it bounded up towards Kagome.  
  
"Sorry," she said to the little kid. "I'm not your mother." The baby's expression suddenly changed, and he looked like he was about to cry. He then jumped down the trap door into the darkness. Kagome peered down inside the door, looking to see if she could see anything, but all she saw was black. So she did the only thing she could do, go down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede was in her room, looking for her tape recorder.  
  
'I knew I had it with me this morning,' she thought to herself. That was when Sango and Miroku barged in, practically knocking the door down.  
  
"How could you do this Kaede?" Sango screamed at the elderly woman.  
  
"What ails you now child?" Kaede asked calmly.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know," Miroku said. "We know the real meaning of the experiment. It isn't about controlling phobia, its about creating them isn't it? That's why you chose this house!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We listened to your tape recorder," Sango explained. "It told us everything that you did to us since day one here."  
  
'So that's where I left it,'  
  
"Why did you do it Kaede? Why did you use us, especially Kagome like that?"  
  
"I had to do it," Kaede answered, the tone of her voice showing signs of growing anger. "It is my job to figure out why people act the way they act, and why they feel the way they feel!" (AN: where have I heard that before?)  
  
"You sick sick son of a bitch!" Miroku cried.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kaede said acting really shocked.  
  
"I know you heard me!"  
  
"Anyway, I have work to do, so if you don't mind, I would like my tape recorder back, and continue my work."  
  
Sango took the tape recorder out of the back pocket of her jeans, and threw it on Kaede's bed. "Here, take it. But in the morning, you won't have any guinea pigs left for your experiment. We're leaving, and taking Kagome with us."  
  
"Speaking of which," Miroku interrupted. "We better check on Kagome."  
  
Sango nodded, and they both left Kaede's room to check on Kagome, who I remind you, isn't in her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finally summoning the courage to go down the ladder, she put her foot on the first rung, and started the descent downwards. As she went farther and farther down, it got darker and darker, making Kagome want to just go back up. But, remembering the little boy, she continued down.  
  
However, on the way down, Kagome realized she was alone, in the dark nonetheless. She became very light-headed, and just froze on the ladder. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. She wanted her legs to go up, but they didn't respond. Then, she felt a tug on her leg. Finally being able to move, she looked down, but saw nothing. That's when she realized that she wasn't alone. Her legs soon responded, and she went down a little more. That little more led her to the bottom, and she was finally able to feel earth underneath her feet.  
  
Turning around, all she saw was darkness. Going over to her right, she found a stone wall, and followed it away from the ladder. That was when she felt something like a candle on the wall. 'This must have been lit at one time.' She continued onward into the blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After leaving Kaede's room, Sango got in a very bad mood. The whole way to Kagome's room, she gave Miroku horrible stares that said 'You touch me, you die,' so Miroku kept his distance.  
  
Arriving at Kagome's room, Sango turned around, facing the young pervert.  
  
"I want you to stay out here. If you try to touch her while she's in this condition, she might go into hysterics. I don't want happening. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal," and Sango disappeared inside Kagome's room. Not even a second later, Sango ran out, dripping in sweat.  
  
"Kagome's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I like cliffyz hehhehehehe. Sorry this chapter is short too. It's a little longer than some, so I am gettin betta. I want my chapters to be short because I want at least 100 reviews by the time this story is complete. Ok, u hear that people?? And I will celebrate it too, but im just not sure how to yet. Anyway, pleez review, and guess who might cheat death? 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would put in more flashbacks from Inuyasha's childhood. I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for the third movie to come out on DVD in the US. It's driving me insane! Also, I'm not allowed to buy the Inuyasha movie guidebook thingy, so I can't stare at pics. I need help!  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed:  
  
inuyasha's girl  
  
Hikariko  
  
MoonGodess2  
  
Yoshiko37  
  
brighteneddarkness  
  
Kya-chan  
  
And that's it. (T_T) and it I forgot you, I'm sorry.  
  
I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. What happened was that one day all of a sudden, my internet didn't work. I called Optimum Online, and they said my computer was connected, but for some reason, the internet wasn't working. Playing with the computer for about a week, I finally was able to get the computer up and running.  
  
Do you want to hear something ironic? In creative writing on Tuesday, I posted a short note saying exactly what I said up there, but FF.net took it off, saying that I wasn't allowed to post short author notes like that. They chose that exact moment to post that rule too!  
  
Ok, this is an important chapter in the story. This explains what Naraku actually did to Kikyo, and what happened to the kids and stuff. This is the backbone of the story! However, if you HAVE seen the Haunting, then I'm changing the plot, like what Hugh Crain did to everyone. I'm kind of making like Inuyasha (hint hint... SOULS!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed she had been traveling down the dark hallway for hours. There was no sign of an end to it. She couldn't see what was in front of her, or what was behind her. The only thing that guided her was the stone wall, that she couldn't even see. Also, considering that she was all alone, in the dark nonetheless, she started to hallucinate. For example, once she swore that she could see the door in front of her, and then she would reach it, and it would vanish.  
  
Finally, Kagome reached the end. She felt around the wall for the door, and quickly found it. Finding the door handle, she yanked the door open, hoping for some light. Luckily the new room had a window. However, it was nighttime, and the only thing that was able to light it was the moon. With the moon's light, she was able to make out a small table, a small candle rested on the windowsill, and a couple of books piled up on the table. She also noticed that one of the books on the table was opened. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she went over to the table and picked up the open book.  
  
Kagome didn't really understand what she saw in the book. Written on every line was someone's name, and next to the name was a date, and another number, which looked like the person's age. As she flipped through the book, she noticed that some of the names were crossed out. The first crossed out name she saw was a very familiar name.  
  
Hadaka Inuyasha.  
  
'That was the name of that little boy. Why is he in the book?'  
  
Looking over more and more of the names, she recognized others as the names on the tombstones in the cemetery. After reading the last name, she realized something.  
  
They were all small children.  
  
Kagome hands suddenly got very sweaty, and the book slipped out of her hands, dropping on the floor.  
  
'What had Naraku done to them?' As she said that, she remembered the book she found in the hallway. She never looked in it. With a shaky hand, she opened the cover, and started to read the first page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to find Kagome." Sango said to Miroku, tension in her voice.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Lets hope not. If something did, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
  
"But Sango," Miroku added. "Kagome has gone off running many times before, and she has always turned up alive. Don't be to hard on yourself."  
  
Sango sighed. "Maybe I am being to hard on myself. I'm sure Kagome's alright, but we should still look for her."  
  
"Agreed," and suddenly, unexpectedly, Sango tripped over Miroku's foot. Miroku reached out for her hand, helping her up.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, I... AAHHHHHH!"  
  
Miroku's hand had somehow made its way to her butt, and it had started rubbing it.  
  
"You know what I'm like about things like this you hentai!"and she slapped him hard, leaving a beet red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, your ass was just there and..."  
  
"Spare me the excuses ok? Just leave me alone."  
  
"Sure Sango dearest."  
  
Sango paused for a second before saying "Why don't we split up. We can find Kagome faster, and I can stay as far away from you as possible." Miroku started to detest, but Sango had already gone down another hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
February 8, 1515  
  
2 more deaths at the oil. What a pity, the children are dropping like flies out there. (Even though they were going to die sooner or later). This helps me out a lot though. Things are going by so quickly. However, the supply of children are running low, and soon, they will all be dead.  
  
What a shame.  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at the writing in front on the page. "What was going on?" Not wanting to read the whole book, she flipped to the last entry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo wouldn't stop screaming. Kikyo tried to hush him, but he just kept crying.  
  
After they had escaped from Naraku, Kikyo and her son had ran all over the castle, not really going anywhere, just running. Kikyo had soon bumped into one of the servants. The servant held the crying woman, and asked what was the matter. Kikyo didn't say anything at first, but then told her everything. The only thing the servant could do was take the two to her quarters, and hide them there.  
  
That was where they were now.  
  
The servant had taken them to the quarters that she shared with a few others, and had hidden them in the closet. It had been a few hours since she had stuffed them in the small space they called a closet, and Shippo was getting scared.  
  
Really scared.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo heard loud noises coming from outside the door.  
  
"I know you have them in here," said a deep, cold voice.  
  
Naraku.  
  
"My lord, I don't know what you're talking about," the servant replied, her voice becoming shaky.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice. Hand over Kikyo and her child to me. I know you're hiding them in here somewhere."  
  
"I already told you my lord, they are not here!"  
  
That was the last thing the servant said before she let out a blood- hurdling scream, so loud, and so spine tingling, that it could of made Stephen King shiver at his typewriter. Kikyo peeked through the wood, and saw the servant lying unconscious next to the closet door, her eyes showing no emotion.  
  
Just blank, dark eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood Naraku, only it wasn't her husband. Her husband loved her, and her children. This man was a monster.  
  
She couldn't let him live. Spying a knife on the floor, (AN: boy, how did that get there?) she picked it up, and threw it at the man in the doorway. It didn't strike him, nor did it hurt him. He just simply caught it in his hand, as if it was a rubber ball. Kikyo sat there in shock, and fear. Almost as if Naraku sensed her fear, an evil smile spread across his face, making Kikyo freeze. He then reached down and took Shippo by the neck. Shippo tried to cry out, but Naraku's hands fit easily around his throat, making it impossible for the baby to breathe. A few seconds later, it seemed like he spotted something, and he stopped struggling. That was when a small orb of light appeared from his body.  
  
That's his soul!  
  
All that Kikyo could do was stare. She tried to make her legs move, but it felt like 5 sandbags were tied to each leg. She tried to move her arms, but they were pinned at her sides. All she was able to do was watch as her baby's soul was dragged out of his body. As the soul exited the body, Shippo's eyes changed expressions. Before they were scared, but now they were blank and emotionless, but filled with terror all at the same time. It was one of the most frightening things Kikyo had ever seen.  
  
Finally, the soul was out of Shippo's body, and Naraku dropped him on the floor. Kikyo was then finally able to move, and she ran over to her now soulless baby boy.  
  
"Why did you... How did you..."  
  
That was when Kanna stepped out from the shadows, holding a small mirror. Reflected in the glass, was Shippo's image. That was where his soul was! Kikyo grabbed Shippo, and ran out the door.  
  
(AN: Ok, this is the part you know, I just added in the actual names of the people, instead of "Woman" and "husband" or "youngest child" Ok? See, this is where it all comes into play HOORH ^_^)  
  
Kikyo ran as fast as she could through the dark, lightless hallways of youkai castle in fear. Her long black hair was trailing behind her, and she held Shippo's lifeless body in her hands, trying not to look at his terrifyed, but emotionless face.  
  
She soon came upon a door at the end of the hallway, opened it, and ran inside. It was her room. She placed the body on the bed, and went to light a candle. When she lit it, she saw the figure of a man sitting calmly in the corner of the room, with a smile on his face.  
  
Naraku.  
  
"NO, STAY BACK," Kikyo shouted. "I WONT LET YOU COME ANY NEARER."  
  
The man didn't seem to hear her, and he got up from the chair and walked towards the frightened young woman. She suddenly picked up a box that lay next to her feet, threw it at the man, and ran out the door.  
  
The man was gaining on her, and tears were streaming down her face. She soon came across a staircase, and was trapped. The man was still getting closer, and soon laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kikyo asked. "You're a heartless monster!"  
  
"My darling." he said, coming closer and closer, until his face was inches away from hers.  
  
"No!"  
  
It was too late. Naraku swept her up, and dug a knife into her back. She choked, gasping for breath, as blood seeped out of her back, and onto the floor below. Kikyo then fell unconscious.  
  
Kikyo woke up, and found a rope tied around her neck. She was standing on a platform in the greenhouse! Her husband, who she once loved was standing 30 feet below her, laughing.  
  
"Darling, we could have had a happy life here," he started to say. "You just made it more difficult. Now, this will be your end."  
  
The last thing the woman remembers was the wind pouring down on the windows of the greenhouse, her husband laughing, and her own weak voice calling out for help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and her hands started to shake, causing her to drop the book with a loud bang. She stepped back slowly, backing up from nothing, and ran quickly out the door. It didn't matter that the hallway was pitch black, she just wanted to run, out of the castle, and back home to her mother, and her friends. She finally found the ladder, and climbed up it without hesitation.  
  
When she reached the top, she didn't bother closing the trap door behind her, she just ran straight out the door, and down any set of stairs she could find. She found one, and ran down it, tripping over her feet as she did so.  
  
She ended up in the entrance hallway.  
  
All staircases end up here!  
  
Sparing no time, she sprinted towards the front door, and ran to the gate outside.  
  
The gate was locked.  
  
Tugging at the gate, begging it to open, she felt like someone was watching her. Turning around, she came face to face with an old statue, shaped like an angel. She quickly forgot what she was doing out there, and looked up at the fountain.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
A wind soon picked up, and she went to go inside, she now turned away from the statue. Because she was turned away, she didn't see its head turn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had walked back into the castle, now calmed down. Stepping inside, she spotted Sango running towards her.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? Me and Miroku didn't know where you were!"  
  
"I'm ok Sango, just a little spooked that's all."  
  
"Spooked about what?"  
  
"I'll tell you back in the room. Come on, I'm tired." and Sango and Kagome walked up to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'll end it there because I know you guyz really wanted this chapter (im so loved!), so im gonna end it here so u guyz can read it, but did u notice that this chapter is a littl longer than da otherz? See, I'm getting better. R&R pleez! Nd don't worry, ill update sooon! 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: OOO, look a bottle (genie pops out) Genie: I will grant you 3 wishes. Me: Ok, my first wish is to have world peace (george bush disappears) Genie: Next Me: Ok, I wish that could get 2000 bucks a week 4 life (winnning lottery card appears) Genie: One more wish. Me: I wish I could own Inuyasha Genie: Sorry, no can do. Goodbye.  
  
Ok, the point is I hate George bush, and I want to own Inu but I can't, so tough luck to me.  
  
Thank you for the people who reviewed:  
  
kya-chan  
  
hikariko  
  
brighteneddarkness  
  
Donna  
  
MoonGodess2  
  
Tiger-for reviewing twice I may add!  
  
Inu-babe 666  
  
Kida Aranel  
  
Jade  
  
Congratz to Inu-babe 666 for being my 100th reviewer! Wow, I thought this day would never come. I would like to thank a few people before I continue with the story. First, I would like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating this great anime. Well... God of course. And also to the people who were with me from the beginning, and who review like every chapter (you know who you are, I'm not gonna name them, and then forget someone, that just hurts.) Anyway, I would also like to thank... uhhh, some other people that I can't think of right now, anyway I love you all!  
  
Hi, here's another chapter. Gess wut? The ideas for my chapters come in my dreams, and I was dreaming the ending last night. It's one of those endings that makes you go like bum bum bum!! Don't mind me, I just had chocolate, so I'm a little hyper, but that does not mean that this chapter will be bad,. It just means that.. well actually, this will be just like all my other chapters. (Except I'm really really REALLY trying to make it longer.)  
  
WARNING: well, actually two. 1) This chapter is mostly based on Sango and Miroku 2) If you don't like rape scenes, just skip it. 3) Oh yea, the votes have been tallied, and the phone lines are closed. Will Miroku die? And the result is... Well, we'll tell you after a short break. (I watch way too much American Idol) In case you were wondering, it means either this chapter, or the next one... or the next one. Hu noz!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
By Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had been waiting patiently for Kagome to tell her everything that happened, but it seemed that Kagome didn't want to talk about it. After a while, she gave up trying to get the truth out of Kagome, and left Kagome in peace.  
  
Sango locked Kagome's door, and went into her own room. Feeling really tired, she quickly got dressed in her pajamas, brushed her hair, and climbed into bed. Turning towards her candle, she blew it out, and was surrounded by darkness. Her eyes quickly closed, and images started flashing behind her eyelids, like a movie sceen.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Sango woke up on the floor. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't really tell where she was. Finally, her vision cleared, and she was able to check out her surroundings. Lifting her head a little off the floor, she realized her arms and legs were tied to a sofa and a chair, and she was in a small den of some kind. Lifting her head more, she saw that she was wearing a plaid sun dress, and black buckled shoes.  
  
She was 8 years old.  
  
Sango tried to call for help. She screamed and she screamed, but no one came. Placing her head back down on the ground she caught sight of what was in the chair, and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
Her father was dead in the chair, a bullet hole in his chest.  
  
"Sango," a faint voice called. Slowly turning her head, she found her younger brother on the sofa, his shirt stripped off, and his chest covered in his blood. "I'm afraid Sango," Sango tried to smile at her younger brother, but his eyes soon closed, and it looked like he stopped breathing.  
  
"Well, isn't this amusing?" a deep voice called. She tried to move her head to see who it was, but she was tied tight, and was unable to move. Finally, the mystery man stepped over her, and just as she thought she was going to see who it was, he placed a thick, black blindfold over her eyes.  
  
"My my," he said. "For such a young lady, you are so beautiful."  
  
Sango started to cry, maybe the man might come to his senses. After all, no one could resist the crying of a young girl. However, he just laughed. It seemed that it brought him pleasure to see her pain.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be over soon," and he reached up her dress, pulling her underwear down to her ankles. Sango couldn't see what he was doing, but his hands were ice cold, and his nails were very long. His nails scratched the sides of her legs, and she could feel the blood starting to drip down. He then took the bottom of her dress, and lifted it up as far as it would go, exposing her lower body to him. Sango kept trying to struggle, but the ropes just dug deeper and deeper into her wrists and ankles.  
  
He paused for a little bit, and she thought the torment was all over.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
She then felt his lips on her stomach, and he started to kiss her all over. She kept moving and struggling, but he just kept pressing harder.  
  
Then he took his hands and he moved them up and down her little body. She started to scream.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened.  
  
He went right on top of her, and placed his ice cold hands up her crouch as far as they would go. Her little body couldn't take the torment. She let out an ear-piercing scream, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Like I said my dear, it will be over soon," and then he placed his lips where his hands were before, and bit down.  
  
AAAHHHHHH  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango woke up drenched in sweat. She was in pain.  
  
She was in excruciating pain.  
  
The most pain imaginable.  
  
She felt it.  
  
The pain from that day.  
  
Then she realized she wasn't alone in her room.  
  
Over her, holding her in his arms was Miroku.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."  
  
"It didn't seem like a bad dream to me. It looked like you were in pain. What happened?"  
  
"I just told you, it was a bad dream!" she snapped.  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me when you want to."  
  
'Nothing gets through to the guy does it?' Sango was about to detest again, but she decided to drop it, and just stay in silence with Miroku.  
  
In his arms.  
  
'Man, this feels nice,' she thought to herself. 'It feels right. Miroku makes me feel loved and special, and best of all, he's not doing anything perverted.'  
  
Then something snapped in her brain.  
  
"Say, why are you here in the first place?"  
  
"Well... I.. Uh, I heard you screaming, and ...uh...I came to see if you...were alright! Yeah, that's it. I heard you screaming."  
  
"That's bullshit Miroku, and you know it,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
and just as things were getting romantic for Sango, it got black and blue for Miroku, who was soon after, pulverized by the now, all knowing Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had never really fallen fully asleep. The voices kept calling for her, and she couldn't silence them. 'What have I gotten myself into?' The voices became more and more persistent as time went by, and Kagone almost found herself going towards the voices, but she quickly pulled herself together, and settled herself in bed again. Once again, for the 40th time that night, she tried to close her eyes, and fall into bliss, but she just couldn't.  
  
Not while the voices were calling her, she just couldn't.  
  
Then, for the first time since she had been there, she heard a man's laughter. It seemed as if he was laughing at a funny joke, or something he had seen, but that's when the spider reappeared on the ceiling again, and glared straight at Kagome. Then, the chandelier started to shake, and the bolts on it started to come loose. She tried to move, but her legs weren't responding. The chandelier continued to swing, but faster and faster. Soon, the chandelier came crashing down upon Kagome, trapping her on her bed. She screamed and screamed for help, waiting for it to come, and whoever the man was, just kept laughing.  
  
Kagome wasn't amused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had just finished beating up Miroku when she could of sworn she heard a scream coming from Kagome's room.  
  
"Miroku, did you hear that?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Heard what?" he asked back.  
  
"I thought I heard a scream."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
Then this time, they heard the scream, and it was loud.  
  
"It's Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, and they both jumped out of the bed, forgetting all of the night's events, and ran towards Kagome's room. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.  
  
The chandelier from the ceiling was surrounding Kagome, trapping her on her bed, as the bed moved around the room, threatning to slam into one of the walls, or throw her out the window. Kagome WAS screaming. Sango glared at Miroku.  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Forget that, we have to rescue Kagome." And they attempted to run to the frightened girl, but they couldn't reach her. They ended up being thrown out of the room, and landed on the floor on top of each other. Regaining their senses, they both blushed, and quickly ran to Kagome's room's door. It was locked. Sango banged on it, calling Kagome's name, but the door didn't open, nor did the screaming and chaos inside cease.  
  
"Miroku," Sango said turning towards him. "What should we do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wasn't scared of the chandelier trapping her, or the fact that the bed was moving around the room. What terrified her the most was the fact that it was like the spider on the ceiling was staring down at her.  
  
To tell the truth, it was.  
  
Suddenly, a ghostly arm reached down from the ceiling, heading straight for Kagome. She stopped screaming, and just froze. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to come.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes, only to find that the bed had stopped moving, and the ceiling had returned to normal. What had caused it all to stop?  
  
"Kagome," a small voice said.  
  
Someone was in the room with her.  
  
Turning her head, she saw that young boy again... what was his name... Inuyasha.  
  
Staring at the transparent boy in front of her, she noticed something about him for the first time. His eyes... they looked so...so sad.  
  
"What is it?" she asked the spirit. He just jumped off the bed, and went to the door, and unlocked it. Then, he vanished. Soon, Sango and Miroku came running in, and went over to help Kagome out.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"The room... the spider... oh my god."  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The window... The window!" and soon, the large glass window shattered into many pieces, and started to fly everywhere.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Sango screamed. They quickly freed Kagome, and ran out of the room.  
  
They quickly ran to Miroku's room, opened the door, and set Kagome on the bed. She was still very shaken up, and was rocking back and forth, staring at the shadows on the wall.  
  
"Kagome, what happened in there?" Sango asked the girl.  
  
She didn't answer. She just kept rocking back and forth, staring at absolutely nothing at all. Sango waved a hand in front of Kagome' s face, hoping for her to snap out of her daze, but she just kept staring. Miroku reached his hand down by her butt, and rubbed it gently, but she kept staring at the wall.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked. "She wouldn't even slap you for touching her butt, speaking of which," and she slapped Miroku's face, leaving a red hand print in its usual spot. "Hentai,"  
  
"Hey, it usually works," he answered back.  
  
Then they sat in silence for a while, just staring at Kagome. Sango at one time glanced at Miroku, but looked away when she thought he was going to glare at her. Finally, Miroku spoke up.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a look around Kagome's room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm curious. I mean, she said there were skulls in the fireplace, and plus the bed was moving on its own."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is a good idea." and they went to Kagome's room, remembering to lock the door, so Kagome wouldn't escape.  
  
Arriving at Kagome's room, they found it a complete mess. Glass was all over the floor, the bed was in the middle of the room, the chandelier still on the bed where it had trapped Kagome, and many vases that were displayed on the dresser were on the floor in pieces.  
  
"So," Sango said. "Where should we start?"  
  
Miroku didn't get to answer. They soon heard a growling noise of some kind coming from behind them. Turning around, they came face to face with the fireplace. Two plates displayed on the mantle seemed to light up, as if they were eyes, and it made Sango and Miroku run towards the exit.  
  
"Let's forget it Miroku," Sango said. Then she realized he wasn't running after her. "Miroku?" Turning around, she found him being dragged on the floor by some unknown force. He was being dragged into the mouth of the fireplace.  
  
Sango ran after him, hoping to catch him, but he crashed into the back of the fireplace, banging his head, and falling unconscious.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried, and she ran over to him. She tried to lift him up, but she heard the growling again, and it made her freeze. That was when something came down from the chimney.  
  
'What is that?' Sango thought. 'Wait, is that a swinging statue?'  
  
Indeed it was. It swung down on a metal bar, coming close to Sango and Miroku's head. When the statue went up, she grabbed Miroku and tried to run out of the fireplace.  
  
'I will not another man I love die.' She made it out of the fireplace, but something from inside was pulling on Miroku, keeping him inside. That was when the statue came down for a second helping.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHH cliffy. Will miroku die? What did everyone say? You'll find out after the commercial break!  
  
R&R pleez! 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: (Picks up Magic 8-ball) Me: Will I ever own Inuyasha? (8-ball says don't count on it) Me: Well... Will I ever own the Haunting? (8-ball says absolutely not) Me: Grrr (throws 8-ball against the wall) Ok, you get the point.  
  
AND WE'RE BACK!  
  
Iridescent Tears  
  
hikaro  
  
Tiger  
  
MoonGodess2  
  
brighteneddarkness  
  
and to any others I forgot, thanks for sticking with us through the many many MANY commercial breaks we have had. Anyway, I would of updated on Sunday, but I had this nasty bug. I mean, it was so nasty that I stayed in bed all day, never lifted my head once. And Monday, I was lightheaded for lying down so much! What happened was I had a bug, and I was dehydrated at the same time. Don't you feel sorry for me?  
  
Remember that whole rocking back and forth thingy? Well, I got that idea from Kingdom Hospital, when the ghost girl was in that patient's room, and was rocking back and forth. That kind of creeped me out, so I put it in. Ok?  
  
Anyway, you guys probably want to know what happened to Miroku right? So, I'm not going to babble anymore, and just write the chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku!" Sango screamed as the statue swung down straight for the unconscious Miroku. After coming down for the second trip, it crashed into the wall, leaving a barrier of dust and dirt around the fireplace.  
  
"Miroku," Sango cried again. "Please don't be dead."  
  
Then the dust and dirt cleared, leaving Sango in full view of what was happening inside the fireplace. What she saw made tears start to well up in her eyes. She started to cry.  
  
Cry in joy and happiness.  
  
When the statue had crashed into the wall, it had finally shattered, and it left the now awake Miroku, the advantage, and the chance to escape.  
  
He was alive!  
  
(AN: YAY, now everyone is happy! The final score was like  
  
Let Miroku die: * * * * * *  
  
Let Miroku live: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
or something like that. Anyway, most wanted him to live so thank you to those people, and to everyone for voting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was still in Miroku's room, staring at the wall, rocking back and forth. Well, to everyone else, that was what it seemed like. Through Kagome's eyes, it was Inuyasha sitting on a chair in the corner, also rocking back and forth as well. If someone had seen this, they would of seen them rocking in sync with each other. Whenever Inuyasha went back, Kagome went back.  
  
It was almost as if Inuyasha was hypnotizing her.  
  
Catching her in a trance.  
  
This little game of theirs came to a sudden halt when Sango and Miroku had left the room.  
  
That was what Inuyasha wanted.  
  
He wanted Kagome alone.  
  
He slowly got up from the chair and walked up to Kagome. Kagome had stopped rocking and now was looking at Inuyasha, waiting for his next move. All he did was reach out his hand, and motion for Kagome to follow him. She silently obeyed, almost as if she was a puppet on strings, and followed after him, without saying a word.  
  
And because she was in a trance, how could she have noticed the dead boy's eyes flash red?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango couldn't remember a time when she was happier, than seeing Miroku alive. As soon as she saw that he was alive, she rushed over to him, and gave him a hug, then started to cry.  
  
"Sango," a shocked Miroku said. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Oh Miroku," she managed to say through sobs. "It's just..."  
  
"Shhh, its ok Sango. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Thank you Miroku." And they stayed in that position for a good 10 minutes. Sango snuggled in Miroku's arms, Miroku's face buried in her hair. However, the moment was ended when Sango was reminded of a girl still in Miroku's room.  
  
"Oh my god, Miroku, Kagome is still in your room!"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Miroku assured her.  
  
"How could you be sure??" Sango asked him.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"So, we should go check on her!"  
  
"Alright, fine, we'll go check on her, but I was hoping this could of turned into something more than just a hug, you know what I mean?"  
  
That was when Sango took a metal bar from the bottom of the fireplace, and whacked him on the head.  
  
"Maybe you should of stayed dead."  
  
"Ow Sango, that... hey, where did you get that bar?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Then they noticed that the hidden compartment that was closed before, was now opened. Looking inside, they found what Kagome had told them she saw.  
  
Small bones.  
  
"Miroku, Kagome was telling the truth the whole time!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"If she wasn't lying about this stuff, then maybe the other stuff she saw was true."  
  
They both stared at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the sudden realization, they had both run back to Miroku's room, praying to every god known to mankind that she was still there. However, their hopes were all shattered when they found the room vacant.  
  
"Where could Kagome have gone?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sango answered back.  
  
Maybe the gods did hear them, because as if on cue, something in the corner caught Miroku's eye. Then whatever it was, stepped out into the open.  
  
It was a young girl.  
  
But she was transparent.  
  
"Sango..." he said tapping her hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Not now Miroku, I'm trying to think,"  
  
"This is kind of important,"  
  
"Its not one of your perverted jokes is it?"  
  
"I swear on my father's grave."  
  
"Since your father is dead, I'll believe you. What is it?" Sango turned to see what Miroku was staring at, and gasped in surprise. She too saw the girl.  
  
And she was holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
However, just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, leaving the two adults very confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe she was trying to tell us something." them Miroku paused for a bit before slapping his head in realization. "Of course! She was holding a bouquet of flowers. Sango, I think we should go to the greenhouse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just follow me," and he grabbed her arm, and started to drag her towards the place where he thought Kagome was.  
  
In the greenhouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had no control over her body. It was like her body was moving on its own. She couldn't feel her arms, she couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't even see, all she knew was that she was moving. She wanted to stop, but her body wasn't responding. It was like she was the puppet, and an unknown puppeteer was holding the strings.  
  
Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Kagome," the voice called out.  
  
This voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Kagome," it called again. "Snap out of it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had found Kagome in the greenhouse, as expected. She was found walking upon the balcony that overlooked the entire greenhouse, but she looked kind of dazed. She was just walking, walking very stiff-like, her eyes looking straight forward, never moving.  
  
"Something's wrong Miroku," Sango pointed out.  
  
"I'm going to go get her," Miroku said, and he ran over to the old, rusted stairs that led up to the balcony. As he was climbing the stairs, he called her name. "Kagome." She didn't reply. She just stopped, and turned towards Miroku. She walked over to the top of the staircase, and started to loosen the already loose bolts that were holding the staircase in place.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
Then the staircase started to rock.  
  
"Miroku, she's gonna make the stairs fall!" Sango cried. Miroku sprinted up the stairs, hoping to reach the top before the stairs gave away and collapsed. He was almost there, when the staircase crumbled to the ground with a loud bang. However, Miroku was able to catch himself, and hold on to the railing that was still intact.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku cried. "Snap out of it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Miroku's voice she heard. He sounded like he was in trouble. She needed to find him.  
  
"Miroku," she cried into the darkness. "I can't find you Miroku, where are you?" She wanted to run around and search for him, but once again, the puppeteer kept her still.  
  
However, this time, the puppeteer showed himself.  
  
At first, Kagome saw the young boy Inuyasha in front of her. But soon, his body began to extend and contort into a new shape. This one was of a man with long black hair, and red gleaming eyes.  
  
Naraku.  
  
He had tricked her.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure, but she consciously, she knew it.  
  
He started to walk towards the cowering girl, but soon, a loud scream echoed through her mind, allowing her to finally "snap out of it"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had come back to the real world. She could see, she could move, she had total control again. Then she spotted the dangling Miroku on the railing. She rushed over, and quickly pulled him onto the balcony with all of her strength. Then she snapped.  
  
How did I get here in the first place?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided to end it there. I thought this chapter was the creepiest out of all the ones I have written. Ok, the whole trance thing, is based on personal experience. I was caught in a trance once, and what I wrote here was explaining what it felt like (just Naraku didn't show up) it's a long story, and I'm not going to tell you now, but I wouldn't make something up like that ok? Anyway, R&R pleez! 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The lawyers came to my house this morning. They knocked me unconscious, and told me to come to their side, that together, we could destroy anyone who thought they could own Inuyasha, and the Haunting. I said no, and they inserted a bug into my belly button. Then I woke up. Anyway, I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or the Haunting, so lawyers can't do anything to me! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Thank you THANK U to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Donna  
  
lil'kit  
  
chibi-girl2  
  
Samieko  
  
faerie demoness  
  
SilentSlayer  
  
stargazer250  
  
DemonMiko  
  
hikariko  
  
MoonGodess2  
  
Gizmo369  
  
MitsukiKikistar  
  
Darkwolffang95  
  
Tiger  
  
Chihira  
  
Shugo-chan  
  
Iridescent Tears  
  
lulu  
  
Me-who I might add, reviewed 3 times!  
  
Wow, I can't believe all of the new people who came and read the story. I feel so happy, I'm dancing inside! This is the most reviews I got for a chapter since like the third chapter! But sorry for the people who were waiting for the update. I know it took a while for it. I just got a little sidetracked. (Aka. Writers block nd second chapter of my secret window story) I promise that I wont take this long to update again!  
  
OK, I had no idea where I was going at this point, so I'm just gonna forget about the Haunting, and add my own ideas. The pressure is driving me insane!  
  
Ok, that's enough of that, here's this chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Haunting Of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome asked the frightened girl.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm leaving!"  
  
"Why are you leaving? You know you can't."  
  
"Oh yeah Kagome," Sango said, looking up at her friend. "Who's going to stop me? Kaede? She can barely walk, yet stop me. I can leave if I want to, and I'm leaving now!"  
  
"But Totosai..."  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean that old loony man?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango and gave her the creepiest stare she ever saw. It sent chills up and down Sango's spine. "Totosai said that no one can leave. No one would hear us if we called for help." Her tone was soft and cold.  
  
Kagome wasn't being herself.  
  
Forgetting about what she was doing, Sango placed down the shirt she was folding, and looked up at her friend. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"I can't leave. I want to, but I can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The children."  
  
'Here we go again' Sango thought to herself.  
  
"Sango, you might not believe this, but remember when I told you about Kikyo?"  
  
Sango remembered that conversation perfectly. "Yeah."  
  
"I think I might be her reincarnation."  
  
Sango had the sudden urge to laugh, but held it in for Kagome's sake. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff?"  
  
"Well, we are in a house with ghosts and a one of them is evil and is out to get me, you and Miroku."  
  
She did have a good point. Suddenly, Kagome got up, and started to walk to her room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"I want to show you something," Kagome answered back, and walked briskly into her room. When she came back, she had three big books in her hands. Three very big, very old books. She went over to Sango's bed, and dropped them onto the mattress. She then opened up the one on top, and opened to a picture.  
  
It was the one of Inuyasha.  
  
"Awww, he's so cute," Sango exclaimed. "But what's with the ears?"  
  
"Let me show you his father," and she turned to the picture of Kikyo's first husband.  
  
"Oh, that explains a whole lot. The guy looks like some person out of a fairytale, or a japanese myth."  
  
"I know. Now, I'm going to show you a picture of Kikyo, and you have to tell me whatever comes to your mind about her okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Then Sango's eyes caught a sight of the picture of the Kikyo.  
  
"Oh my god, she looks like you Kagome!"  
  
"And that is why I think she I am her reincarnation."  
  
Sango then looked at Kagome, and a look of pure amusement spread across her face. "You know, she can just be an ancestor. You don't have to be her reincarnation."  
  
"I can be both!"  
  
"God Kagome, your getting so into this!" Then Sango remembered what she was doing. "Oh yeah, I remember now, I was leaving." She placed the rest of her clothes in the suitcase, closed it, and walked towards the door. "Bye Kagome." she said, and she went out the door. Kagome followed Sango's retreating figure out the door, and watched her disappear down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine, when Sango came barging in, with a suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Hey Sango," he said cheerfully. Then he realized that she looked tired and out of breath. The smile on his face disappeared as worry grew up inside him for the woman standing in front of him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm leaving," she said bluntly.  
  
"You can't leave now," Miroku said, standing up, placing his magazine on the bed. "Totosai said.."  
  
"I know, Kagome told me the same thing, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving, and you are coming with me."  
  
Miroku practically tripped over his own two feet walking towards her. "What? Are you nuts? I can't leave!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"Oh give it a rest would you? It's just rain." Then Sango remembered why Miroku was here in the first place.  
  
His father had died in a tornado.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. I guess I kind of forgot," Sango said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll come if you want me to,"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to check up on Kagome and say good-bye before I leave."  
  
"Sure, I'll wait here for you okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," and Miroku walked briskly out the door. As soon as Miroku had left, Sango sat down on his bed, looking around, waiting for Miroku to come back. After about 2 minutes, she started to feel really cold. She pretty much ignored the feeling, but pulled her jacket tightly around her. As the seconds ticked by, it got colder and colder, and Sango just kept bundling herself up tighter and tighter. The rain pounded down of the windows.  
  
Pitter Patter  
  
Pitter Patter.  
  
Sango was becoming very uncomfortable, and just wanted to get out. Leaving her suitcase behind, she ran towards the door, but only having it to close on her, and locking itself. She pulled at the handle, but it didn't budge. She tried to unlock it as well, but every time she was able to turn it, it seemed to lock itself again. She finally gave up, and turned around, placing her back straight against the wall.  
  
That's when she saw a boy standing behind her.  
  
Sango started become very cold again. She soon started to shiver, and every time she breathed, she could see her own breath. She was very scared. She turned around and started to pull at the handle again, but once again, it didn't budge. As she pulled, the boy came closer and closer. Soon, she collapsed on the floor, and started to cry. She had never been so scared in her life. Not since...  
  
Since that time when she was 8, when she was raped.  
  
The memories haunted her now.  
  
She started to cry out for her father, and her brother, who had barely escaped with his life.  
  
Her brother.  
  
Strangely, this boy reminded her of her brother so much.  
  
Kohaku.  
  
Then she realized the strange boy had gotten down on his knees, and was centimeters away from her face. She could feel her lips becoming frozen, and her breath was almost smoke. All of a sudden, he went even closer, and disappeared completely. Sango thought it was over, when her body started to move on its own. She felt her self walk down the hall towards Kagome's room, where she saw Miroku having an in depth conversation with Kagome.  
  
"Hi Sango," Kagome called out, recognizing her friend. Then her face changed from happy, to concern.  
  
"What's wrong Sango? You look really pale."  
  
Sango tried to say something to Kagome, but her lips weren't moving. 'Kagome,' she wanted to say. 'There's something wrong. My body won't move, I can't speak. Kagome, Miroku, listen to me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had watched Sango come down the hall. Kagome had waved to her, but something was terribly wrong with her. She didn't seem like herself. For one thing, she wasn't actually walking, she was more like stumbling like a zombie of some sort. As she got closer, she noticed Sango was really pale, and her lips, and her cheeks were a deep purple. She also had deep circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango didn't answer her, she just walked, or more stumbled, past them, and kept going down the hallway. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other, and went after Sango.  
  
Sango kept leading down many hallways, corridors, and through many doors. How Sango knew where she was going, was unknown to Miroku and Kagome, but they trusted in her, and continued to follow her.  
  
She finally stopped in front of a dead end. Miroku and Kagome were about to turn back, when Sango placed her hand on the wall, and revealing a door. Going inside, they found a small concealed bedroom. Compared to the other rooms in the castle, it was very plain. Everything in it was white. The bed sheets, the walls, everything was white, all except for a lonely mirror standing on the dresser. It was a rounded mirror that had a blue frame, and it was standing on a glass stand. Sango didn't stop, she went right over to the mirror. She picked it up, handed it to Kagome, and collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if it's a little short, and crappy, but the end was kind of good rite? Anywai, review pleez! 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, the english version would be changed back to weekdays, and would also stay on saturdays! HAHAHAHA!  
  
I would like to thank the people who reviewed for me during my looooonnnnnnggggg abscence. (You know who you are). I know I haven't updated in sooo long, and im soooo sorry. There was just that new story (pleez read it, its called Faces Behind the Mirror). And I found some other crap on my computer that I redid (ill post them later).  
  
However, I do have some good news. I wrote the rest of the chapters in my notebook, and I thought of the best, but corniest (well maybe) ending known to man kind! I'm dead serious. I was reading it, and I was like... woa, this is like the ending, or finale to a TV show that was good, but had a corny ending (like friends )  
  
One last thing. I would like to thank Hikariko, for reviewing 3 times, and urging me to update. Thank you, I admire your determination, and faith in me. (Wow, I have a fan, I'm like... like harry potter in diagon alley. Woa)  
  
No more babbling, on with the chapter!

* * *

**_Haunting of Youkai Castle  
  
by Usagi Kurari  
  
Chapter 17_**

* * *

The moon shined in through that single window. It illuminated the entire room, but reflected off one single object. Kagome stared at the mirror in her hands. It looked just like any old mirror that you might stare at yourself in.  
  
If it was just a silly old mirror, then why did Sango give it to her? Kagome flipped the mirror over in her hands, maybe trying to find something. No luck. She looked down to the unconscious Sango on the floor, but now at her side, was the concerned Miroku. He picked up Sango, and held her in his arms, cradling her. Kagome smiled. A moment like this made her want to...  
  
Want her to take a picture.  
  
Yes, it was a Kodak moment.  
  
Anyway, Miroku stared down at the young woman in his arms. The woman he had grown to love over the past few weeks. He shook her, hoping she would wake up. He shook her harder.  
  
Still didn't wake up.  
  
He resulted to slapping her (which he felt so guilty about).  
  
Still didn't wake up.  
  
Miroku looked at his free hand and smiled. He moved it down.  
  
Down to the deepest, fragile part of a woman's body.  
  
Kagome followed the hand all the way down, until it reached Sango's butt. The hand started to lightly rub. Not even a second later, Miroku had a hand print on his face.  
  
Well, at least Sango was awake.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome said, trying to act as cheerful as possible. She collapsed onto her knees to get at eye length with her friend. "What happened."  
  
Sango held her head. "It's... it's pretty much a blank. The last thing I remember is being in Miroku's room, and then...  
  
...and then...  
  
...then that boy appeared. That's it. There was a boy."  
  
Kagome leaned closer. "What did the boy look like? Come on, try to remember."  
  
Sango stared at the wall. "Well, he looked a lot... he looked a lot like Kohaku."  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
"Yeah, my younger brother."  
  
"Well," Kagome urged on. "What happened next?"  
  
"That's all I can remember. It's not like I know how I got here in the first place. Speaking of which... how did I get here?"  
  
It was Miroku's turn to speak. "You kind of lead us here."  
  
Sango stared at the perverted man with a confused look in her eyes. "What do you mean I lead you here? I don't even know where here is!"  
  
"Well," Kagome said, trying to bring up the subject of the mirror. "You handed this to me."  
  
"Can I see that?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and handed the mirror over. Sango turned it over, just as Kagome had, trying to recognize it. "It doesn't look familiar to me at all."  
  
It was now Miroku's turn to hold the mirror. He yanked it from Sango's hand. "Maybe Kaede knows what it is."  
  
"I doubt it," Sango said, remembering the incident with Kaede.  
  
"You're right," Miroku said, placing his hand on his chin. "Bad idea." The three friends sat in silence for a few moments before Kagome stood up, and placed the mirror back on the stand where it was before.  
  
"I think its for the best if we just leave it here," she said. Sango and Miroku nodded and agreement and started out of the room.  
  
But the world of the dead does not rest until there duties are satisfied, and a two certain ghosts aren't through with their business.  
  
Quite yet.

* * *

The door closed suddenly, almost catching Kagome's head in the process. She jiggled the knob, but it was bolted shut. Sango backed away from the door, and sat on the bed. It was like Miroku's room all over again. Sango felt those same chills running up and down her spine. Her breath seemed like fog, and her knuckles were turning blue. The room started to fade out around her. Her vision was fogging up. The last thing she saw before she completely blacked out was Miroku rushing over to her side.

* * *

"Sango, Sango!" Miroku called out. He rushed over just as she fell over onto her back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Miroku," Kagome called out with a shaky voice.  
  
"Not now Kagome. Sango, are you okay?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Sango, are you awake?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Yes Kagome." Miroku turned around, and saw why Kagome was so nervous.  
  
The mirror that was once on the stand was floating by itself.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I say 3, we are going to dash out of here is fast as possible. Okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ready...three!" and with that, Kagome and Miroku, (along with Sango flung over Miroku's shoulder) headed for the door, Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and they were able to get out.

* * *

Sango's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at her surroundings. Even though her eyesight was still a little hazy, she could recognize where she was. Somehow, she had gotten to her room. Sango sat up in her bed, but quickly laid back down. She felt really light-headed still. _'What in gods name happened?'_ she thought to herself. Soon after, Miroku and Kagome checked into her room, and found that Sango was awake. They rushed over to the bed, and kneeled down beside it.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome said first. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"How long was I out?" Sango asked.  
  
"About 5 hours," Miroku said.  
  
Sango cursed to herself before speaking up again. "Could you guys leave?" she asked her two friends. "I just need to rest." Kagome and Miroku both nodded, and left, closing the door behind them. She closed her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
But sleep never came.  
  
A breeze entered the room, and started to circle around Sango's "sleeping" form. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to keep warm, but the breeze made goosebumps form on her arms and legs. She pulled the blanket more closely around her, but her teeth started to chatter, and she started to shake. _'Why is it so cold?_' The only logical (and non-spooky) explanation she could think of was somebody opened a window. Sango forced herself up, and out of bed, her still feeling light-headed, and went over to the window.  
  
It was closed.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, and went back into bed. However, before she was able to close her eyes, something caught her eye.  
  
The blue mirror from earlier was lying on her bed.  
  
Sango practically fell out of bed. She backed away slowly from the mirror. What did that fucking mirror want with her? Gathering up all her courage, she crawled to the mirror, and touched it with a finger. After tapping it, she quickly jumped back. Seeing nothing happened, she touched it again, only this time, she was able to pick it up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror._ 'Man, I really need more sleep_,' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror started to vibrate in her hands. Sango let go of the mirror, half expecting it to fall. However, it did the exact opposite.  
  
Just like before, it started to float on its own.  
  
Sango opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing seemed to come out. She tried to call for Miroku and Kagome, but her voice was long gone. She closed her eyes, and ducked under the blanket, hoping for it to be a bad dream. She peeked out from over the blanket again, but saw something that just paralyzed her whole body.  
  
Around the mirror, something started to take shape. A blinding white light. Sango watched in horror as a shape of a young girl began to take form. The white light soon started to fade, and the little girl was clearly visible. She was very pale, and had very light blue hair. She was dressed all in white, and her small, ghoulish hands held the mirror.  
  
"Get away," Sango said, finally able to use her voice. "Get away!" Sango screamed those last two words, and threw the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a pillow, at the ghoulish little girl. The pillow almost hit the girl, before it seemed to stop in midair, and go back towards Sango.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there. I know its short, but I promise to update. I swear! Anyway, I thought that Sango deserved some scares, and Kagome shouldn't have all of them.  
  
Also, a side note, I'm not quite fond of this chapter. It was poorly done. Besides, there are only going to be like 3 more chapters left, so I won't have to worry anymore. After this story is done, I don't think I'll be doing anymore horror, unless I come up with this super, ultra, mega hot idea. Otherwise, I won't be doing anymore.  
  
R&R pleez! 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I'm back, and fresh with a clear mind. This mind is telling me that I don't own Inuyasha, or the Haunting. Wow, my mind sucks.

**Guess who's back**

**back again.**

**Usagi's back**

**tell a friend.**

HAHA!

Sorry I would of posted this yesterday when I got home, but I was too excited, and I couldn't get off the phone. See, this what happens, when you're out of civilization for 2 months. Anyway, wow, I wanted more reviews, but maybe this might attract more people. Thanks for the people who reviewed.

Anyway, on with the story, I don't want to babble for hours and hours about stuff that's useless. Most of you just want the story.

So here is the next chapter.

* * *

_The Haunting of Youkai Castle_

_by Usagi Kurari_

_Chapter 18_

* * *

_This cannot be happening._

_This can't be real._

As the pillow flew toward Sango's head, many thoughts ran through her head at once. There was this girl, at the foot of her bed, holding a mirror, and -according to Sango- was trying to kill her with a pillow (the fact that you can't be killed by a pillow didn't get to Sango yet).

At the last minute, Sango snapped back into reality, and took in her surroundings. Just as it was about to hit her head, she dodged the pillow, and rushed out of the room, to find Kagome and Miroku.

* * *

The den was nice and warm by the fire. After all, it was a cold night, (and being in an old castle didn't provide much heat).

Behind Kagome, Miroku was dozing off on the couch. All the excitement had worn him out. Kagome turned around to look at him, and couldn't help but smile. _Sango's so lucky to have a guy like him to look out for her_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a pitter patter coming from the hall. Kagome cautiously got up, and looked outside the room.

There was Sango, clad in sweats, and no shoes running like she had just seen a ghost.

Oh wait...

That's probably the reason.

Sango must have seen Kagome because she started to change her course, and run towards Kagome, calling her name.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

A dazed Miroku, awoke from his sleep, and looked around confused, before his eyes laid on Sango. His half opened eyes shot open, and he rushed to Sango, and pulled her into an embrace. "Oh my god Sango, are you alright, you look terrified."

She looked up to him, to meet his eyes. "I **AM** terrified."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"It's that dumbass mirror from before. It followed me to my room, and suddenly a little girl appeared and used it as a weapon to send a pillow flying at my head."

Kagome gave Sango a look of pure amusement. "A pillow? You were afraid of a pillow?"

"That's not the point Kag," Sango snapped at her. "It's the point that that mirror has an owner, and it's got it back."

Kagome muttered something under her breath.

"What was that Kagome?" Sango asked, glaring at her friend

"I told you something was going on, and you didn't believe me. Now do you?"

* * *

The clock on her night stand read 3:35. It was that early in the morning, and she just couldn't sleep. Kagome just had this whole thing about solved, but there was just one, extremely haunting question that still plagued her mind.

_Where were the souls kept?_

She knew where some of the bodies were, in the graveyard, and in the fireplace. She shuddered at the memories of how she had discovered them. But where were the souls? She leaned back on her pillow, but quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Shippo wouldn't stop screaming. Kikyo tried to hush him, but he just kept crying._

_After they had escaped from Naraku, Kikyo and her son had ran all over the castle, not really going anywhere, just running. Kikyo had soon bumped into one of the servants. The servant held the crying woman, and asked what was the matter. Kikyo didn't say anything at first, but then told her everything. The only thing the servant could do was take the two to her quarters, and hide them there._

_That was where they were now._

_The servant had taken them to the quarters that she shared with a few others, and had hidden them in the closet. It had been a few hours since she had stuffed them in the small space they called a closet, and Shippo was getting scared._

_Really scared._

_Suddenly, Kikyo heard loud noises coming from outside the door._

_"I know you have them in here," said a deep, cold voice._

_Naraku._

_"My lord, I don't know what you're talking about," the servant replied, her voice becoming shaky._

_"Don't play dumb with me. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice. Hand over Kikyo and her child to me. I know you're hiding them in here somewhere."_

_"I already told you my lord, they are not here!"_

_That was the last thing the servant said before she let out a blood- hurdling scream, so loud, and so spine tingling, that it could of made Stephen King shiver at his typewriter. Kikyo peeked through the wood, and saw the servant lying unconscious next to the closet door, her eyes showing no emotion._

_Just blank, dark eyes._

_Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood Naraku, only it wasn't her husband. Her husband loved her, and her children. This man was a monster._

_She couldn't let him live. Spying a knife on the floor, (AN: boy, how did that get there?) she picked it up, and threw it at the man in the doorway. It didn't strike him, nor did it hurt him. He just simply caught it in his hand, as if it was a rubber ball. Kikyo sat there in shock, and fear. Almost as if Naraku sensed her fear, an evil smile spread across his face, making Kikyo freeze. He then reached down and took Shippo by the neck. Shippo tried to cry out, but Naraku's hands fit easily around his throat, making it impossible for the baby to breathe. A few seconds later, it seemed like he spotted something, and he stopped struggling. That was when a small orb of light appeared from his body._

_That's his soul!_

_All that Kikyo could do was stare. She tried to make her legs move, but it felt like 5 sandbags were tied to each leg. She tried to move her arms, but they were pinned at her sides. All she was able to do was watch as her baby's soul was dragged out of his body. As the soul exited the body, Shippo's eyes changed expressions. Before they were scared, but now they were blank and emotionless, but filled with terror all at the same time. It was one of the most frightening things Kikyo had ever seen._

_Finally, the soul was out of Shippo's body, and Naraku dropped him on the floor. Kikyo was then finally able to move, and she ran over to her now soulless baby boy._

_"Why did you... How did you..."_

_That was when Kanna stepped out from the shadows, holding a small mirror. Reflected in the glass, was Shippo's image. That was where his soul was! Kikyo grabbed Shippo, and ran out the door._

* * *

Kagome snapped awake.

The mirror.

That was how Naraku stole Shippo's soul. So that means...

That is where the souls are!

Surprised at her own enthusiasm, she practically flew out of the room, and back towards where she thought the mirror's room was.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour aimlessly running, letting her instincts lead the way, she finally found the room. Is was just the way they left it before, even the mirror was on the stand.

What luck.

She walked over to the stand, and picked up the mirror.

"Okay mirror," she said to the mirror. "Release the souls!"

Nothing happened. It just remained an ordinary old mirror.

She turned over the mirror, and banged on it a few times.

"Come on, I know what you can do. Work!"

Nothing happened.

Again.

_**This is bullshit!**_

Kagome put the mirror down, and looked around the plain room for something that might help her. The walls were bare, there was nothing on the night table, and nothing hidden under the mattress. The last place she looked was in the small bureau that the mirror had been standing on at first.

She was once again on her winning streak because the drawers were filled with various odds and ends. She rummaged through them until she found a small spear, just big enough to pierce the skin, but it would have to do.

Kagome once again picked up the mirror, took a deep breath, with knife in hand, and stabbed the mirror. It pierced through it, and to her surprise

it went through the mirror.

The little spear looked like it was being absorbed by the mirror.

Kagome placed it down on the bureau, and waited for something to happen, but keeping her eye on the mirror at all times. As the last of the spear disappeared through the mirror, she noticed the glass started to crack.

Slowly but surely, the mirror started cracking, until it eventually broke. Pieces of glass flew everywhere, along with small orbs of light. Kagome looked up to the flying orbs in awe.

The souls.

The souls are free.

* * *

What a nice ending to a nice chapter. Wait for the next one though. Oh yeah. C ya soon

_usagi kurari_

R&R pleez!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own:

Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, Witch Hunter Robin, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Family Guy, Charmed, Smallville, Quintuplets, Method and Red, Daily Show with John Stewart, George Bush (I don't want to anyway) John Kerry, South Park, Linkin Park, New Found Glory, Green Day, Sugarcult, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Billy Joel, any other rock band in the freakin country, Sixth Sense, Godsend, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Pirates of the Caribbean, Grease, Wicked, Hugh Jackman, Dirty Dancing, Resident Evil, Wicker Park, Without a Paddle, Austin Powers 1,2, and 3, any other movie in the US.

I don't own any thing listed above!

-lawyers- you forgot something

-me- what?

-Lawyer- _whispers_

-me- _sighs_. So close! I don't own Inuyasha either. Happy?

-lawyers- _snickers_. We've almost got her (said out loud) soon, we will have all Inuyasha fans in custody, and we shall rule it!!!

-me- hey dickheads, I'm still right here!

Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I went to Washington DC with a friend for a week, and then I started high school. That sucked. And then on top of it, my internet shut off. I can't get back on it! Can you believe my luck! Anyway, I'm back, and ready to update... the last chapter?? Yea, it sucks, the last chapter of this precious story. I wanted it to be longer, but this is how it ended up. Sorry. But don't worry, I've got plenty of suspense stories in the making, and many songfic ideas and 1-shots, so please, when that author alert shows up and tells you that I've got something else out, don't ignore it please...I don't with the people I have on mine (but I'm a little behind because of camp. I'm still in July!!!)

Enough chatter..

Oh Wait.. I promise this is going to be my longest chapter. I'm going to make it as long as humanly possible OK?

* * *

_**The Haunting of Youkai Castle**_

_**by Usagi Kurari**_

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

_Up high in the mountains of Japan_

_Miles away from civilization_

_There stands a remote castle, which has not been occupied for many many years._

_Unknown to the world, there is a war raging on inside its walls._

_For the past few hundred years, it has been a silent war._

_It went on and on, without knowledge._

_Until now._

_When the final battle of the war begins._

_And the winner shall be crowned._

* * *

_Creak Creak._

"Did you hear that?" Kagome whispered to her two friends.

"Here what Kagome?" Sango asked. She pulled the blanket she had around her tighter for warmth.

"I thought I heard..."

_Creak Creak._

All three heads shot up at the sudden sound.

"See, I told you I heard something!" Kagome said in a quivering voice. She barely recognized it as her own.

At that moment, something made of glass fell to the ground and made an echo heard throughout the whole castle.

"What's out there?" Miroku asked himself. Surprised at his own courage, he stood up, and walked into the entrance way.

"Miroku," Sango called out after him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Miroku didn't answer. He just kept walking, until he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello?" Sango called after him. He once again, didn't open his mouth. Sango threw her arms up in frustration, and stood up.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked.

"To see if anybody's home," Sango said quickly, and part ran, part walked to Miroku. From a distance, Kagome looked on, as Sango waved her hand in front of Miroku's motionless face.

* * *

"Hey Miroku," Sango yelled, waving her hand in front of Miroku's face.

Miroku's hand suddenly went up and his finger rested on her lips. "Shhh. I feel something."

Sango nodded. She felt it too. It was this intense tingling feeling. It was like intuition of some sort. Sango found herself staring up the staircase along with Miroku. She spotted what Miroku was staring at. It was that portrait. The portrait of Naraku. The same portrait that still had the words "Welcome home Kagome," on it. But the portrait seemed different somehow. If felt... felt more sinister than it did before. It wasn't just a normal painting anymore. It was as if it was alive. The smile on Naraku's face wasn't just a posing smile, it was a smile showing pure evil, and the smile brought out the hatred that showed in his eyes.

Yes, the painting was alive.

Sango turned her head towards Kagome, looking at her and Miroku from the den. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale, and her chest was rising and falling extremely fast. Sango looked away again, and noticed something that made her heart jump.

Naraku was gone.

The only thing left on the wall was the large golden frame, the nameplate showing off his name, and the bloody letters painted on top. The man in the portrait was no where in sight.

_Creak._

It came from behind them. Sango and Miroku both turned around to see if Kagome was walking towards them. She was still watching them from the doorway. They looked at one another, their eyes wide in fear.

_Crash._

Turning around, the two spotted a mirror hanging on a nearby wall had fallen to the floor, and broken into many pieces.

"You know what that means, right Sango?" Miroku asked, a cold tone in his voice.

"What?"

"Bad luck. Seven years of it."

"Don't talk like that Miroku!" Sango cried.

"_He's right, and you know what? I think your luck just ran out!"_

_

* * *

_

Sango and Miroku froze. Somebody was behind them. "Sango," Miroku whispered."Don't move a muscle." Sango used all her strength to nod her head.

"Just stay still Sango..."

Sango screamed.

While the whole ordeal was happening, Miroku had _somehow_ managed to get his hand down to Sango's bottom.

"MIROKU! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" and Sango gave Miroku a hard kick right in the crotch. Miroku crutched it in pain, and rolled to the floor, his face scrunched up in pain. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

"Sango..."

"DON'T SANGO ME ASSHOLE!"

"No... it's not... it's not that. It's..."

A few seconds later, there was a knife through Miroku's stomach. Blood started pouring out of the wound. Miroku screamed in pain, as the unknown force entered the knife into his body.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed. She dropped onto both knees and bent down to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Miroku. I didn't..." she managed to get out as hot tears trickled down her face.

He put his finger to her lips. His hand then moved to the back of her neck, and started to rub it gently. "Shh. It's okay... Sango. I guess... I guess it's my time."

"Don't Miroku. Please."

"I'm so sorry Sango."

"Don't leave Miroku!" and Sango placed her lips on his, and brought the dying man into a warm kiss. With the last of his strength, he kissed her back. "I love you Miroku. Don't you see? You can't leave me!"

"I...love you too." He took one last breath, and all went still. The kiss was broken.

"Miroku," Sango whispered. "Miroku, come on, wake up. Wake up god dammit!" She slapped Miroku a few times across the face, but his skin was like ice.

"Wake up Miroku... please," she said in between tears, snot coming out of her nose, and giving her face a glossy appearance. She could barely make out her next sentence. "Wake up."

* * *

Kagome watched in shock as the knife entered Miroku. Her hand covered her mouth as she watched the heart-breaking scene. She didn't even notice that the hooded figure sneaking up from behind her, until it grabbed her, and covered her mouth, muffling her screams. In a low, sinister voice, he whispered in her ear. _"Guess what my dear? You're going to be next." _Just like that, he whisked her away, away into the depths of the castle.

* * *

That was it.

Miroku was gone.

The heart broken girl wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. That was when she realized. _Where's Kagome? _She looked towards the doorway she saw her in a few moments ago, and saw that she wasn't there. _Where did she go?_ Sango got up, looked down at her lover one last time, planted a small peck on his cold cheek, and went to the den where Kagome was last seen. She looked all over, and there was no sign of her friend, the only trusted person left in the castle.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?" she called out.

Turns out those were her last words. Soon after, she felt a surging pain in her back. It spread throughout her whole body. The room around her suddenly started to grow dark. Her breaths were getting shorter, and she could barely take in air. "Kagome..." and all went dark, but not before she saw a hooded figure loom overhead.

* * *

Kagome couldn't see anything. It was all dark. She couldn't move, and she felt no air coming in through her lungs. _Is this what dying feels like? _She thought to herself. _Not being able to do anything? Is it just nothingness_?

Her questions were answered when she opened her eyes. She then remembered what happened. She looked down and saw the tip of a knife implanted in her stomach. She felt the pain all over again. That agonizing pain that shot throughout her whole body.

"Who did this to me?" she said to herself. She reached up, and pulled the knife out. It wasn't in deep, so it wouldn't cause her to die. The knife was out, but the pain was still there, and so was the blood. She tried to get up, but it was too much of a strain. She started coughing. Putting her hand to her mouth, she realized she was coughing up blood.

"I think I need to throw up," she said out loud, but coughing up more blood in the process. She moaned.

Somebody moaned back.

_It's just an echo, _she thought to herself.

She heard the moaning noise again.

_It's definitely not my echo._

She laid back down on the floor again, and held the small wound with her hand. That was when she realized she could see her breath. It was thick, as thick as fog. Kagome looked down at her arms, and saw goose bumps going up and down her arms. _It's freezing in here, _she thought to herself, while her teeth chattered inside her mouth.

"Who's there," she called out. "I know you're there. Don't try to hide."

The door to the room suddenly flew open. There wasn't anyone at the doorway, but she knew somebody was in the room. The room got even colder. She sat up with a quick jerk, forgetting about the pain in her stomach. Kagome looked in each corner of the room, and finding nothing, stood up slowly, losing her balance a few times. She clumsily walked over to the only object in the rooma full-length mirror. She glared at herself. She was pale, had dark circles under her eyes, and there was blood staining her lips.

_I look awful, _she thought in disgust.

While staring at her reflection, she saw a black shadow whisk itself behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing. She turned back to the mirror, but this time, didn't see her own reflection.

It was Kikyo instead.

All around her, were the children. They were clinging on to their mother's hands, and staring up at her. Kagome felt tears start to well up in her eyes. That was when she felt a tug on her pants leg. She looked down, and saw the children all around _her._

"Daddy's free Kagome," a little girl cried out. Remembering names, she assumed it was Kagura.

"You released him Kagome," Kohaku said coldly. "It's all your fault!"

"No, it's not!" she yelled down at them. "It wasn't my fault! And he's not free. He just can't be."

"Then who killed Sango and Miroku Kagome?" Inuyasha said speaking up.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her friends were dead? That just can't be! She fell to her knees, down to the children's levels, and let the tears pour out.

"It's okay Kagome," Rin said, coming over and patting her head. (Or at least attempting to)

Inuyasha pushed his way to the front and got down on one knee. Kagome looked up. Glossy blue eyes met transparent golden ones.

"You're going to avenge their deaths aren't you?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Naraku killed them, and attempted to kill you dimwit!" he said, the volume in his voice raising.

Kagome looked up in shock. "Since when do you talk like that?"

"Since we got our souls back."

and the children vanished, leaving Kagome alone in the room once again.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the castle. Lonely, shuffling footsteps. They went down the staircase, to the place where Sango and Miroku's dead bodies lay. The footsteps stopped. Their owner bent down, and touched their cold faces.

Kagome looked down at her friends one last time, and got up. She walked out to the center of the entranceway. She looked up towards the ceiling, towards the paintings.

"Hey Naraku," she called out. "Get out here you coward! I know you're here. Come out and show yourself for once!"

_Hmmmmm. _

"Ha! I was right, you are here!"

_Ohhhhhhhh._

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kagome said practically laughing. "Come on, come down here, and fight in person, instead of using someone else!"

The paintings on the ceiling started to stir. Pegasus' wings flapped, and the hydra's body stirred. Kagome looked up, and stared at the point where the ceiling met in the middle. Painted there, was a small purple spider. As she stared at it, it seemed to get bigger. The legs started to wiggle, and its head started to twist and turn. As it stopped twitching, its eyes lit up, and became an eerie red. Kagome swallowed hard, and continued to watch. Soon, all the other paintings on the ceiling were disappearing, just leaving the spider, which now took up the whole ceiling.

Kagome swallowed really hard this time.

"So that's where you have been hiding?" she said, trying not to act so afraid. Inside however, she was terrified.

_heh heh heh._

An evil laugh crackled from the room, and rang in Kagome's ears.

Suddenly, The candles that lit the entrance way blew out in unison, and Kagome was left in the dark.

_Shit shit shit._

Kagome could faintly hear the children screaming. "Look out," they called. _Look out? Look out for what? _That was when Kagome felt a large hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, as she looked at its outline. The hand jerked her around, and she came face to face with a hooded person (or at least she thought it was). Trying to look up under the hood, all she could see was darkness.

"He's here Kagome. He's here!"

The hooded figure's eyes lit up a dark red, and she could make out his mouth open, showing fangs.

"He's here!"

"Run Kagome."

"Run!"

* * *

HA psyche!! It's not the last chapter! I got you, I got you! I win I win! Anyway, sorry about Miroku and Sango's deaths. Don't worry, you'll see what happens afterwards. I promise!

R&R pleez!

Peace out.

Usagi Kurari


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Hey, you know Inuyasha? Yeah, I don't own it, but you still love me anyway... right??? RIGHT????

Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed (especially to MoonGodess2 who's review showed up in my mailbox at least 4 times)

I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. This chapter was so hard to type. This was probably the hardest chapter to type. I guess the ending always has the most pressure, so its always hard. But that wasn't the only problem. Well, first of all, my computer crashed a few times, and my internet was being shitty again. But luckily, I won't have those problems anymore. Sorry again. Now for the depressing news that you care about. People. I have some bad news, this is the last chapter!!! Yeah, doesn't that suck? I had fun with my first successful story. The first story I finished, and you definitely expect more stories from me. I already have an outline for 2 stories, 2 one-shots, and like a million songfics I might just post for fun. Okay, so please review this story. Please??

(Oh, and PS to people who are reading this, like in a few months or so, I still appreciate reviews, sorry I'm desperate for attention)

I'm not going to babble anymore. So here's the last chapter, Chapter 20. Enjoy it!

(PPS. This chapter is very short. Like I said, there is no way to make it long. So just enjoy the fact that I'm ending it.)

* * *

_**The Haunting of Youkai Castle**_

_**by Usagi Kurari**_

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

"Run Kagome, Run!"

Kagome tried to run, tried to move at the very least, but her feet were glued to the floor. She just stared wide-eyed at the figure standing in front of her. It's eyes glowed an eerie red, and that was all she could see of its face, or of the figure for that matter. It's head leaned down towards her, and pretty soon, she could see straight into the hood. Suddenly, the eyes dimmed, and they became a red-violet color. Kagome could now see the face hidden in the darkness. Cloaked in the hood was a man. He looked like a normal human too. He had a round face, narrow eyes, thin lips, and she could see a strand of black hair dangling near his ear. She recognized the face. It was the face from the portrait.

It was Naraku under the hood.

Kagome looked up into the face, the eyes that had haunted her, mocked her from their home on the wall for the past few weeks. Naraku was behind all of the bad events that had happened. Her possession, the incident in his office, the deaths of her two friends, everything.

"I'm...I'm not afraid of you," she managed to get out.

"Why is it you look so much like that dead miko?" Naraku said puzzled.

"What dead miko?"

"Lady Kikyo."

Kagome shrugged.

An evil chuckle erupted from his throat as he grabbed Kagome's neck, and hoisted her two feet above the ground. "Maybe this is where my darling went." His large hands continued to crush her windpipes. As a result, barely any air was entering through her mouth. It just came out again in big gasps, chokes for air. She tried to move her hands and pry his away, but his grip was too strong. Her lungs were about to explode inside her chest. She thought it was over.

_I haven't even said good-bye. _She thought to herself. _My mom, my little brother, Kaede..._

Speaking of which...

Where was she anyway?

Suddenly, she could breathe again. Air was pouring into her lungs, and she realized she was on the ground again. Had Naraku given up?

Kagome grabbed her throat, gasping for air, and opened her eyes. Naraku was gone. What had happened?

"We distracted him," an unfamiliar, yet a very familiar voice said behind her.

Kagome suddenly became very alert, and jumped to her feet. She turned around, twirling her head, trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello," she called out.

"Hello."

Kagome turned around, and there stood Kikyo. Now being able to see her in person, she did look a lot like an older version of herself.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo spoke before she had a chance to. "Naraku has been distracted for a little bit," she said. "But you still need to find him."

"But where is Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo didn't say a word, just pointed up the stairs, and soon vanished.

"Wait!" Kagome called ou,t running towards where the past version of herself once stood. She was too late though, Kikyo was gone. Kagome sighed in frustration, and flung herself onto the ground. "What am I supposed to?" she said out loud to herself. She rested her head on her hand, and decided to finally go up the stairs. She walked up slowly, and cautiously up the stairs. What would decide her fate? It was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

* * *

She reached the top of the stairs finally, and looked around. Where was she supposed to go now? She suddenly found herself looking at the empty golden frame that had once held the portrait of Naraku. She walked up to it, and placed her hand on the frame. It was as cold as ice, so she quickly removed her hand. When she faced her palm up to her, she realized it was covered in blood. She looked up at the portrait again, and screamed.

_You're next. _It said written in blood.

Kagome ran down the hallway to her left, and kept running. She turned down corridors, and into doorways until she was out of breath. Finally, she stopped to rest. Then she realized where she was.

She was in front of that door. The door that she and Sango had come across in the beginning of their stay. Funny, there was no smell. Kagome took a deep breath, and decided to open it. She walked up to the door, and placed her hand on the knob. She slowly turned it, and pulled the large door open with all her strength. A blinding light filled the room, she couldn't see any of it. It made her eyes water, so she shielded them. Finally, the light cleared and she got a look into the secret room.

It was a bedroom. A simple bedroom. It wasn't that big. It had chests and drawers lining the walls, along with paintings which were covered in dust and cobwebs. The only other thing in the room was a large bed covered in white sheets. Kagome's face lit up in a smile for the first time in what seemed like years. The room made her feel so peaceful and tranquil. It made her forget all of her troubles and fears. She walked over to the bed, and moved her hand across the sheets. Surprisingly, there was no dust on any of the sheets. _At least Totosai did something _she thought to herself. Feeling tempted she sat down on the bed. It was so comfortable, she laid down in it.

_This is great! _

Then reality hit.

_Why was it closed off then? There has to be a reason._

Kagome suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Goosebumps popped their way to the surface of her skin, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

_Somebody's here. Somebody's in this room with me._

She quickly sat up, and looked around. She wasn't in the room anymore. She was just in nothing. Everything around her was all black. She was trapped in darkness.

She stood up, and walked around. "Hello," she called out. "Is anybody there?"She paced back and forth, calling out, but no one came to her aid. In frustration, she plopped herself back on the ground. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

_Ohhhhh. _

_Not him again._

_I know who is here with me._

_Naraku is here. _

_He lured me. _

Kagome stood up quickly, and shouted into the darkness. "Where are you, you piece of shit! Come out!" _Did I just call him a piece of shit? That's not good._

Suddenly, a burst of wind came out of nowhere, and blew the girl off her feet. _Where had this wind come from? _She thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she saw something far off into the black. It was a small form. As time went on, it came into view, and it started to take the shape of a small girl. She was wearing a fancy kimono, had short dark hair, and had something in her hand.

_Was that Kagura?_

"She was one of the more faithful of the children," Naraku's voice echoed. Kagome got up onto her feet, and looked around for Naraku. _Where is he? _

Soft footsteps came from behind her. She turned around, and looked for the source of the sound. Finding none, she stared into the darkness around her. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, and forced the girl to turn around. When she turned around, that was the last thing she saw.

She saw Naraku, totally bare, with a knife in his hand. In his chestshe could see many heads trying to force their way out.

"Kagome, Kagome," the heads called. They moaned and screamed, but Naraku just smirked. He raised the dagger, and ran it through Kagome's chest. She let out an ear-piercing scream, and fell to the ground.

"I won Kagome. I won,"

Kagome tried to force herself to keep her eyes open, but the pain was to great.

_I'm so tired._

"Last stop of the day. The northern Alps of Japan. All passengers who are exiting the train, watch your step and have a nice rest of the day"

_Where did that voice come from?_

It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and Naraku started to fade away. _So this is what its like to die? _Kagome stared into Naraku's eyes, and closed hers....

* * *

...She opened her eyes with a jerk. They flew open, and she sat up, gasping for air.

"Last stop of the day. The northern Alps of Japan. All passengers who are exiting the train, watch your step and have a nice rest of the day," the conductor over the PA announced.

"Are you okay?" somebody said to her. She looked up into the eyes of a boy around her age. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and had a cowboy hat on his head.

_Inuyasha_

"Yeah," she said back to the boy. "I'm fine. Just had a nightmare."

"Okay," the boy walked past her, and exited the train.

_It was just a nightmare. It's not real. The castle is not haunted. _Kagome gathered her suitcase, and exited the train, and looked around for Kaede.

_Here it goes._

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHA! _I'm evil for putting Kagome through that again. Hehehehe

In case you didn't get it.. Here's the overall ending.

1) Naraku needed souls, so he used Kanna's mirror to help him collect souls. The heads in his chest were the souls of the children. He had collected them again.

2) The whole point of the ending was to show that not every story ends happily. I wanted to give off the impression that she was going to go through hell all over again. But you can also say that she was going to get cured, and find true love, or something like that. The story is a "IT's your opinion" story.

Here's the summary for my new story: _The trials of Love and Death._

Summary: Escaping a horrible past of murder and abuse, Sango vows to never fall in love again. However, she meets up with Miroku, a boy who's life is about to come to a halt. Will Sango find love before its too late... for both of them?

**See you soon,**

_Usagi Kurari_


End file.
